LOS TRES VERDADEROS AMORES DE LA VIDA
by DiaNnyzZ
Summary: Dicen que en la vida solo son 3 los verdaderos amores. Bella y Edward son una pareja unica. Despues de una pelea, Edward pierde la memoria y no recuerda al amor de su vida. ¿QUE PASARA CON SU AMOR? ¿QUE ARA BELLA PARA HACER QUE EDWARD LA RECUERDE?
1. CAPITULO 1

**La Saga Crepusculo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer. La historia presentada a continuacion es de Diana.**

* * *

><p><strong>RESUMEN<strong>

**Tiempo pasado Bella tubo una relacion de la cual salio lastimada y tiene miedo de volverse a enamorar, pero su vida da un cambio inesperado y se enamora de Edward Cullen,lucha contra todo para que su amor sobreviva, pero pasa algo inesperado. ¿Podra su relacion con Edward sobrevivir a todos los abstaculos ? **

**NOTA: AQUI TODOS SON HUMANOS.**

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA, POV<strong>

Hoy como siempre era uno de aquellos días donde no quieres hacer nada, después de lo que había pasado con el ya no tenía ganas de nada solo quería desaparecer y ya no hacer nada más. Esto se repetía casi todos los días de lunes a domingos lo único que hacía era que darme acostada en mi cama y llorar.

-Bella, cariño tienes que salir de esa cama no me gusta verte así sabes..

No la deje terminar cuando le dije

-Mamá basta ya se que no te gusta verme así pero por favor quiero estar sola…- y comencé a llorar de nuevo pero esta vez mi mamá si se dio cuenta.

-Bella sé lo que paso contigo y con..- le mire tratando de que supiera que no quería escuchar su nombre.- pero ya basta ya lo pensé bien y creo que lo mejor es que te vayas a vivir un tiempo con tu papa, creo que te haría bien y así conoces nueva gente y te olvidas un poco de lo que paso"

En solo pensar en viajar a Forks me causaba mas depresión ahí solo llovía, pero aun así acepte creo estaría bien alejarse de el un poco.

El viaje fue rápido ya que me quede dormida en el avión. Cuando llegue mi papa me estaba esperando, en cuanto me vio me dio un gran abrazo y se veía bastante feliz. Llegamos a mi antigua casa, y todo estaba prácticamente igual a excepción de mi cuarto que ya no era de niña chiquita.

-Bella me tengo que ir, pero si necesitas algo dímelo.- Yo solo asentí. Una razón más por la que me venía con mi papa, el siempre trabajaba y casi no estaba en casa. Lo que sobraba del día me la pase acomodando mi cuarto ya que al día siguiente iría a la escuela.

Mi papa me fue a dejar a la escuela ya que no me dejaba tener coche, cuando por fin llegue, todos me miraban creo que sabían que era nueva pero no importaba, después de una clase se me había acercado una chica que era muy amable y muy bonita se llamaba Alice, Alice Cullen. Ella estaba en casi todas mis clases menos en dos. En el almuerzo me senté con ella al parecer tenia novio y se llamaba Jasper, Jasper Hale, creo que así se llamaba. Esto me recordó que me habían dicho que tenían otros tres hermanos pero que todos eran adoptados y que cada uno tenía su respectiva pareja menos uno el cual se llamaba Edward. Este último se me hacia muy guapo pero aun así no me interesaba por lo que acababa de pasar.

Así pasaron todos los días de la semana, pero como pasaba el tiempo me daba cuenta de que Edward Cullen me veía mucho, yo solo lo ignoraba la verdad no quería tener novio ni nada por estilo, pero él me hablo en una clase que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que teníamos juntos.

-Hola Bella, soy Edward Cullen, hermano de Alice.

-Hola.- Fue lo único que dije, le iba a preguntar que porque se me quedaba viendo demasiado, pero el hablo primero.

- Perdón por no hablarte antes pero ... tenía que arreglar algunos asuntos.

-No te preocupes, no importa- la verdad no me interesaba si me hablaba o no.

Alice se había convertido en mi mejor amiga, prácticamente sabia todo de mi y yo de ella ( bueno al menos eso pensaba ), ella me inspiraba mucha confianza ya que era la única que sabia lo que me había pasado.

Estábamos en la escuela, justo en la cafetería, llovía mucho aunque eso era normal aquí. Algo me distrajo de mis pensamientos, mi celular empezó a sonar, era un numero desconocido a si que pensé que era un numero equivocado conteste.

-Hola.

- ¡Bella! - en cuanto oí esa voz mi corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora, mis piernas casi se doblaban por la impresión.- Bella?, sigues ahí? Por favor no cuelgues necesitamos hablar! "

Lo ultimo que quería era escuchar su voz, sabia que si seguía hablando con el terminaría en un mar de lagrimas, y no podía hacer eso enfrente de toda la escuela, asi que iba a colgar, pero después se me vinieron a mi mente muchas preguntas, muchas cosas que reclamarle, asi que salí corriendo fuera de la cafetería no me importo que lloviera demasiado.

-Que quieres? No crees que ya fue demasiado?.

-Bella por favor déjame explicarte solo dame una oportunidad, no fue como tu creíste.

-Ha no? Entonces que fue lo que paso?- casi estallaba del coraje que tenia. - Oh ya se! todo fue un mal entendido no?

-Si Bella, aunque no lo creas asi fue, créeme que fue por tu bien, era lo mejor para ti, para los dos.

-Lo mejor para mi ?, O lo mejor para ti ?, basta ya no quiero oírte mas, tu me lo prometiste !, prometiste que nunca iba a pasar eso- no me di cuenta de que ya estaba llorando.

-Perdóname Bella, de verdad ni yo mismo sabia que iba a pasar eso, de verdad yo no escogí esto.

-Sabes que ya fue suficiente, por favor ya no me llames, ya no quiero ser lastimada, por el amor que algún día me llegaste a tener, por favor ya basta- y colgué. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que estaba en medio de la lluvia, de que estaba llorando y de que alguien estaba atrás de mi. Voltee y lo vi, ahí estaba Edward, por su cara parecía que estaba triste, cuando lo vi no dije nada solo lo abrase con todas mis fuerzas, no me importo que el fuera a reaccionar de otra forma, no me importo que estuviera toda mojada, solo quería abrazarlo. El me correspondió con el abrazo, no me pregunto ni dijo el porque lloraba, solo me abrazo lo suficientemente fuerte y me dijo que todo estaría bien. Cuando me separe de el aunque no quería hacerlo me miro con confusión y simplemente se lo dije, le dije lo que paso sin que me preguntara.

-El dijo que nunca me iba a lastimar, el me lo prometió,¡ el me dijo que nunca me iba a lastimar !, pero sabes que fue lo que hizo?. Un día simplemente llego y me dijo** -_"sabes que ya no puedo estar contigo, ya no puedo fingir mas algo que no siento, no eres suficiente para mi.".-_** cuando recordé lo que me dijo llore con mas fuerza, pero seguí _**-"tu fuiste solo un juego para mi, un insignificante juguete, y si sabes que cuando una persona se cansa de un juguete lo bota no? pues eso es lo que pasa, me canse de ti".- **_Sin darme cuenta de nuevo ya estaba en sus brazos - el lo prometió, el dijo que nunca me iba a hacer daño, y lo hizo, ¡ lo hizo sin importarle lo que causaría, yo no soy suficiente para nadie!.- El se alejo de mi y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos obligándome a verlo a los ojos, y me dijo- No vuelvas a decir eso!, el es el que no fue suficiente para ti, el fue el que no supo valorarte, no vuelvas a repetir que no eres suficiente para nadie porque es una mentira, tu eres lo suficiente para mi.- Y en ese momento se acerco a mi rostro y me beso, me beso con dulzura, con pasión, con amor, con todos los sentimientos buenos que pude sentir. Yo le correspondí y fue cuando me di cuenta de que Edward Cullen me gustaba, me gustaba y no podía evitarlo. Pero sin pensarlo me separe de el y lo mire fijamente y me dijo.

-Yo no seré como el, yo nunca te dejare ni te are daño, conmigo nunca lloraras y si lo haces buscare una forma de que sonrías, estaré contigo para siempre, solo déjame demostrártelo.- Y con eso volvió a besarme.

* * *

><p>Ola a todos, espero que les halla gustado, la verdad es que es mi primer fic, ya tenia esta idea desde hace mucho pero.. no me animaba a hacerla.<p>

asi que ojala les alla gustado, bueno los dejo bye cuidense chicas y chicos

Diana


	2. CAPITULO 2

CAPITULO 2

Nos separamos y el tenia aquella sonrisa que tanto amaba.

-Creo que tenemos que irnos a cambiar, no nos dejaran entrar así al colegio.- Casi podría jurar que dijo eso para escaparnos de la escuela, pero no me importaba solo quedaban dos clases así que no importaba. Me llevo a mi casa y dijo que regresaría que el también iría a cambiarse, en cuanto se fue me metí a bañar tenía que relajarme y eso era lo único que me relajaba, podía quedarme horas ahí, cuando salí me puse ropa seca y me quede pensando en si había hecho bien en aceptar a Edward, tal vez solo lo había hecho porque estaba herida, tal vez se aprovecho de mi por la situación en la que estaba, pero ese beso, ese beso me decía todo lo contrario tal vez ya era hora de empezar a confiar en él, tal vez Edward podría hacerme feliz y hacerme olvidar todo lo que sufrí, tal vez solo necesitaba tiempo.

Con el tiempo nos acostumbramos a estar cerca el uno del otro, el conocía todo de mi, al igual que yo de él (a excepción de un tema del cual nunca quiso hablar conmigo, Alice me dijo que le tuviera paciencia que para el ese tema era muy difícil), pero aunque a veces no quería decirme que tenia por no preocuparme siempre terminaba enterándome.

-Ya me vas a decir que es lo que te pasa Edward

-Si.- Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de empezar.

-Hace tiempo antes de que tu llegaras a Forks, yo tuve una novia a la cual quise mucho pero solo me utilizo, dijo que yo ya no le serbia para nada, lo que me dijo me destrozo porque fue mi primera novia, y desde ese entonces no he tenido novia, pero llegaste tu y me conquistaste, hiciste que me enamorara de tus bellos y hermosos ojos chocolate, me hiciste romper mi promesa de no volver a querer a alguien, pero no me arrepiento porque contigo soy feliz, y contigo quiero estar siempre, gracias por existir.

Cuando dijo lo último, se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y le conteste con un beso y un abrazo.

-Gracias a ti por enseñarme un mundo nuevo, gracias por todo.- Y nos besamos con dulzura.

Al pasar los días estábamos juntos casi todo el día, ya sea que estuviéramos en la escuela o en mi casa, claro afuera por el bosque ya que a mi padre no le agradaba mucho la idea pero a Edward no le importaba irse tarde ya que tenía un hermoso volvo y podía irse tarde de mi casa y llegar casi enseguida a la suya, por lo que había escuchado antes, su casa estaba en medio del bosque.

Una tarde que estábamos los dos solos lo notaba muy serio, no lose estaba muy callado.

-Edward que tienes, te noto raro, que tienes?- Paso un rato y no me contesto, esto me preocupo, a él le sucedía algo y era grave ya que él nunca me ignoraba.

-Edward? Que tienes?

-Nada enserio.- Cuando lo dijo estaba con la mirada perdida. - Me tengo que ir- y así sin más se fue.

Esto me dejo pensando en muchas cosas que le podrían estar pasando, pero nada venia a mi mente, pensé en llamar a su hermana Alice pero no se me hacia justo que me terminara enterando por ella y no por Edward, tal vez el no quería decirme? O tal vez era un problema familiar? Pero sus problemas yo los sabía todos. Me quede dormida pensando en eso, sino mi celular, eran las tres de la madrugada casi brinco del susto, media dormida vi el identificador de llamadas y era Edward, conteste rápido:

-Edward?

-Bella por favor necesito verte- Su voz era cortante y parecía que había llorado.

-Está bien donde nos vemos?

-Estoy afuera de tu casa, puedes salir por favor?

-Claro espérame- no dude en decirlo, me pare y me puse unos tenis y una chamarra, Salí con cuidado de mi habitación pero recordé que mi papa era de sueño muy pesado así que Salí sin problemas. Abrí la puerta y no lo vi, lo busque pero no estaba, así que me asome hacia la avenida y lo vi, estaba sentado en una piedra, con la cabeza agachada, no parecía el pero.., si era él estaba destrozado.

Camine rápido hacia él y me puse enfrente de el, me reconoció y me jalo de la parte inferior de mi chamarra hacia él, quedando mi pansa en su frente. Se paro y me abrazo, yo le correspondí con un abrazo muy fuerte, estaba llorando, no quise preguntarle el porqué solo lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas tratando de que el entendiera de que yo estaba con él, de que yo lo apoyaba y de que nunca lo dejaría solo. Estuve abrazándolo un buen rato y cuando decidió separarse le dije:

-Te sientes mejor?- La verdad no sabía que decirle, pero esto fue lo único que salió.

Solo asintió. Y me volvió a abrazar. Su olor realmente era fascinante, y a pesar de que él es mucho mal alto que yo nos acomodamos muy bien, el y yo éramos uno mismo.

-Sabes, nunca pensé que esta situación me pondría así, yo ya lo había superado, ya me había hecho a la idea de que ella jamás regresaría, pero no es así, ella regreso solo para lastimarme.- Y se puso a llorar de nuevo.-Ya no puedo más, he tratado de sobrellevarlo pero no puedo, ya no puedo más, a veces he pensado en ya no seguir con esta vida.

-Cállate! No vuelvas a decir eso! Tu si puedes hacerlo, tu no debes de pensar en esas cosas, yo.. yo te necesito"

-Perdón. Pero a veces pienso eso, perdóname soy un egoísta al no pensar en ti, y créeme que solo me detengo por ti, perdóname.

-Sshh, ya no digas mas.- Lo bese dulcemente.

-Gracias, por apoyarme en todo.- Y me dio un gran abrazo.

-Sabes que siempre te apoyare en todo lo que hagas y quieras.- Le dije casi en un susurro en su oído.

-Gracias.-. -Gracias por todo.


	3. CAPITULO 3

CAPITULO 3

Y dicho eso nos volvimos a abrazar. No me di cuenta de la hora hasta que el me dijo que faltaban quince minutos para las cinco, que ya tenía que meterme o sino mi papa se daría cuenta.

Demonios me dije a mi misma. Tenía que meterme ya o si no Charly se daría cuenta y me regañaría muy fuerte, si no es que ya se había dado cuenta.

-Enserio no hay problema, ya me siento mucho mejor, además ya mucho has hecho con estar siempre conmigo y apoyarme en todos los momentos de mi vida.

-Pero es que…

-Pero es que nada, ya metete, nos vemos mas al rato en la escuela. Te quiero

-Y yo a ti.- Y nos dimos un beso de despedida.

Entre con cuidado a mi casa pero Charly todavía no despertaba, el despertaba como a eso de las 5:30, asi que me dispuse a dormir pero si lo hacia se me haría mas difícil pararme asi que solo me puse mis audífonos y escuche música hasta que dieron las 6 de la mañana. Me pare y me bañe, baje a desayunar como a eso de las 7, Charly estaba a punto de irse.

Llegue al colegio y para mi sorpresa no estaba Edward, sus hermanos si estaban lo que se me hizo mas raro.

-Alice, porque no vino Edward?

-Haa… es que … no lose, simplemente no quiso salir de su habitación.

Dude un poco, Alice nunca tardaba en responder algo amenos de que no fuera verdad, pero en cuanto dijo lo de su habitación pensé que era porque tenia sueño asi que asi lo deje.

Transcurrió el dia normal como cualquier otro. A la salida cual fue mi sorpresa, que Edward estaba ahí recargado en su volvo esperándome. En cuanto me vio sonrió y espero a que fuera a el.

-Hola

-Que flojo eres! Porque no viniste temprano?

-Hola, como estas? Bien y tu? Ha yo también gracias.- dijo eso en tono de burla.- lo siento la verdad tenia mucho sueño, y no creí que fueras a venir, hasta que le marque a Alice y me dijo que estabas aquí.

-Haa…, oye ..- no me dejo terminar de hablar.

-Quería pedirte una disculpa por lo de ayer, no debí de llamarte tan tarde, y menos que salieras de tu casa, puedo haberte pasado algo o descubierto tu papa, o …

-Basta Edward, no te disculpes por eso, y si, si debiste de hacerlo, sabes que siempre estaré junto a ti, y no paso nada de eso, asi que no hay porque disculparse o porque preocuparse.- a veces olvidaba que Edward era muy protector y muy.. muy.. no lose muy atento conmigo, pero aun asi lo amaba.

Después de esto pasamos la tarde en una plaza comercial porque me invito un café ya que hacia mucho frio.

Edward no paraba de decirme lo mucho que me quería, y lo mucho que estaba agradecido por haberle dado una oportunidad, todo el tiempo me lo repetía, me decía que era todo para el.

-Eres la única razón por la cual respiro Bella, no sé qué haría sin ti.

Me llevo a mi casa y se fue, dijo que mañana pasaría por mi para llevarme a la escuela, y que pidiera permiso para salir después, que no quería que me regañaran por su culpa. Ya había olvidado aquella tarde que llegue tarde sin avisar, mi padre estaba muerto de preocupación, y me dijo que si no llegaba temprano que iba a tomar medidas drásticas. Era muy divertido ver a Charly enojarse, pero no era bueno estar jugando con el, podía ser algo… malo.

Y como lo dijo Edward, a la mañana siguiente me esperaba afuera de mi casa con una exelente sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola, dormiste bien?

-Hola, si gracias y tu?

-Pues… he tenido mejores noches.- Y esbozo una sonrisa maravillosa.- Bueno sube porque si no llegaremos tarde.

En camino a la escuela fue silencioso, hasta que me acorde de lo que me dijo ayer por la tarde.

-Y a todo esto, a donde iremos saliendo de la escuela?

-Mmm es una sorpresa.

-Sabes que odio las sorpresas, por favor dime.- Lo dije en el tono mas dulce que pude.- pero no funciono.

-No puedo decirte, por algo es una sorpresa.

Pasamos la mayoría del dia juntos, a pesar de que no nos tocaba mas que dos clases juntos, a cada toque cuando salía el estaba recargado en la pared, justo afuera de mi salón, y después de eso me iba a dejar a mi siguiente clase, aun no comprendía como le hacia para salir tan rápido de sus clases y luego llegar a tiempo a las suyas, pero aun asi lo amaba.

Estabamos en el estacionamiento y se me acerco Alice con una gran sonrisa.

-Bella que bueno que te encuentro me pidió mi hermano que lo esperaras un momento que antes tenia que hacer una ultima cosa para tu sorpresa.- como! Osea todo mundo sabia de la sorpresa menos yo!. Mire a Alice con cara de sorpresa.

-Ni lo pienses Bella, no voy a decirte de que se trata, me hiso prometerle que no te diría.-demonios, como saia que le preguntaría eso, vaya que mi amiga me conocía.

-De acuerdo, aquí lo esperare.- dije con cara de pocos amigos.

-Animate Bella, te va a ecncantar, te lo aseguro.

-No lo dudo pero…

-Sin peros Bella, y ya me voy por que ahí viene, mañana me cuentas como te fue bye.- se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y se fue brincando con su novio.

-Lista para tu sorpresa?

-Creo, ya me diras de que se trata?

-No, lo sabras pronto.

Llegamos a un cine, esta era mi sorpresa?, Edward me había traido al cine muchas veces.

-Esperame aquí voy a arreglar una cosas ahora vuelvo.

Se fue con una persona que atendía el cine y le dijo unas cuantas cosas.

-Listo vamos.

Íbamos caminando y me tapo los ojos, me voltie pero solo me dijo que todo estaba bien, que si tropesaba el iba a estar ahí para agarrarme. Caminamos un momento y porfin me dejo abrir los ojos. Lo primero que vi fue la entrada a una sala de cine, entramos y en las orillas del pasillo había petalos y velas indicando un camino, cuando entramos a la sala justo en medio estaba en una silla mi nombre y en otra la de el, las escaleras al igual que el pasillo tenia rosas y petalos, alado de los asientos designados para nosotros había palomitas, refrescos, dulces, todo lo que vendían en el cine. Fue entonces cuando comprendi que la sala la había rentado solo para nosotros dos.

Voltie para verlo y me observaba.

-Te gusta?

-Esto es…, - no tenia palabras para describirlo.- esto es perfecto.

-Que bueno que te gusto, pero aun no es tu sorpresa.

Como esta no era la sorpresa?, entonces cual era?.

* * *

><p><strong>olaa! gracias por pasar a leer, recomienden mi historia porfa! creanme ke si no vero reviews no me motivo :( bueno esperando kon su komentario.<strong>

**kual sera la sorpresa? fue lindo lo ke hizo no ? dudas, kejas, todo porfa diganmelo. nos vemos bye**

**Diana**


	4. CAPITULO 4

CAPITULO 4

-Ven sentémonos.

Y me condujo a los asientos para nosotros, se paro e hizo una señal.

-Espero que te guste, te amo.- y me dio un pequeño beso y tomo mi mano, me ofrecio palomitas, refresco, dulces, pero solo acepte las palomitas.

Se apagaron las pocas luces que había y todo quedo en completa obscuridad, claro a excepción de las velas, las cuales hacían que se viera hermoso y romantico. La pantalla se encendio y apareció una película la cual trataba de nosotros, primero empeso con unas palabras que decían "para el amor de mi vida, gracias" y después aparecieron fotos mias, solo eran fotos mias pero al final había una foto nuestra, donde saliamos los dos abrazados. Después volvió a aparecer otro mensaje que decía "muchas gracias por hacer este tiempo el mejor de mi vida, gracias por estar conmigo cuando te he necesitado, gracias por existir, gracias por todo" y apareció una foto la cual amaba, era sobre nosotros, estábamos de excursión en un parque de diversiones, estábamos los dos abrazados con un osito de peluche en mis manos, el lo había ganado para mi, esa foto realmente la amaba, nos veíamos… perfectos. Sin darme cuenta toda la película tenia como fondo mi canción!, la canción que Edward había compuesto para mi, la canción que dijo que siempre seria mia, la canción que la toco en su piano por primera vez pensando en mi.

Cuando termino yo estaba llorando. Y lo único que pude decir fue:

-Gracias, esto fue simplemente… hermoso.

-Gracias a ti por enseñarme la vida de otra forma.

Con esto dicho nos besamos dulcemente pero a la ves apasionados.

Salimos de la sala y me entrego un disco y me dijo que era la película, para que la tuviera de recuerdo.

Después de esto me llevo a tomar un helado, yo le enbarre el helado en la nariz y el en el cachete, después nos reimos y el me lleno de helado los labios y me queje.

-Oye eso no es justo!

-Lo se.- e hizo una sonrisa malebola.- Si quieres yo puedo quitarte el helado.

Lo sabia, esto lo hizo por algo. Edward aveces era muy romantico, creo que esa era una parte de el que nadie mas que yo conocía.

-Mmm, no lose talve…- no me dejo terminar cuando ya había atrapado mis labios contra los suyos.

-Mmm, sabes muy bien.

Con esto me sonroje demasiado, lo cual provoco que se riera y yo me pusiera mas roja.

-Sabes me encanta cuando te sonrojas, te vez mas linda de lo que ya eres.

-Basta haras que lo vuelva a hacer.

Regresamos a mi casa como a eso de las 8 de la noche.

-Te vere mañana, paso por ti para ir a la escuela.

-Genial.- de verdad me gustaba irme con el a la escuela, me sentía mas… mas protegida.

-Bueno entonces que descanses, nos vemos.- y beso mi frente.

-Edward?.- lo llame y se dio la vuelta.

-Si dime.

-Gracias por esta tarde, me la pase muy bien, gracias.- y le di un abrazo.

-Gracias a ti, no se que haría sin ti.

Al dia siguiente Alice me interrogo a mas no poder yo le conte pero ella quería detalles, los cuales solo les dije algunos, por lo que quedo un poco enojada con esto.

Pasaron algunos días y todo iba bien, y cuandodigo todo me refiero a todo, mi padre ya no me decía nada, Edward estaba bien al igual que yo. Mi papa me dijo que tenia que irse una semana a trabajar fuera del estado, pero que no quería dejarme sola asi que le dijo al Dr. Cullen que si me adoptaba por algunas semanas, por lo cual acepto encantado.

Yo conocía a los papas de Edward y eran muy agradables, pero no se estar cerca de Rosalie no me agradaba mucho, notaba que ella me miraba con … odio, pero yo no le había hecho nada, no que yo supiera. Pero por otro lado la idea me encantaba, estaría mas tiempo con Edward y con Alice.

El lunes de esta semana mi padre se hiba y regresaba el domingo, me fui a la escuela en mi camioneta que me había regalado mi papa, cuando llegue Alice me abrazo.

-¡Bella¡ oh no sabes lo feliz que estoy, haremos muchas cosas juntas, iremos de compras, te arreglare el cabello. Ohh! Te probaras toda la ropa que compre!.- en solo pensar en ir de compras con ella, ya era el infierno.

-Tranquilisate, la espantaras antes de que llegue a la casa.- su voz inconfundible, Edward.- Que bueno que estaras en casa, asi podre tenerte todo el dia conmigo.

-Si me alegro.

-Bella, saliendo de la escuela vamos a tu casa por tu ropa, ya de ahí te iras conmigo en mi carro.

-Ok.- La verdad con lo que me había dicho Alice ya no tenia ganas de ir a su casa.

Salimos de la escuela y como dijo Edward fuimos ami casa, cada quien en su carro, después me fui con el para ir a su casa. Llegamos y Esme la madre de Edward me abrazo.

-Bienvenida Bella, estas en tu casa

-Gracias Esme.

-Edward dile a Bella donde esta su habitación, ya sabes cual es.

-Si mama. Ven acompañame.

Llegamos a una habitación la cual era muy linda, tenia dos tonos de ver en las paredes y con cortinas blancas con lines azules, y la cama era azul de varias tonos.

-Woow realmente es grande.

-Si lo se, cuando no quiero estar en mi cuarto me vengo a esta, me brinda mucha paz.

Pasaron dos días y el ambiente en la casa no estaba masl, casi no veía a rosalie y cuando la veía solo me ignoraba y decía algo en voz muy baja. Y Alice solo me había hecho miles de peinados, por lo cual me dolio mi cabeza casi un dia entero.

Era miércoles y todo marchaba bien, mi padre me llamo el dia de ayer y me dijo que se encontraba bien, que me extrañaba mucho, yo le dije lo mismo.

A la hora del almuerzo, Tanya, una amiga de rosalie platicaba con Edward, esto me hizo tener un poco, solo un poco de celos, ya que ella lo veía con ojos de deceo. Esto ya lo había notado desde hace mucho, y se me hacia extraño verlos juntos la mayoría del tiempo.

A la salida Edward me esperaba afuera de mi clase como siempre, estábamos a punto de irnos cuando recordé que tenia que pasar por unas cosas que le encargue a un profesor.

-Esperame aquí, no me tardo.

-No, te acompaño.

-Bueno.

Me acompaño y el dijo que pasaría al baño y yo le dije que si que me esperar afuera de los baños y me dijo que si.

Fui con el profesor al que le encargue mis cosas, pero me entretuvo hablando de su materis, por lo que me tarde un poco mas de lo esperado. Cuando porfin pude safarme de la platica del profesor, mis ojos o podían creen lo que veian.

Era Edward?, si era mi Edward besándose con ella, si con Tanya.

Ella estaba recargada en la pared y su mano estaba aferrada al cuello de Edward, su otra mano estaba en su espalda. Mientras que Edward la sostenía con las manos en la cintura.

No, no podía ser cierto, el no era capaz de eso, el dijo que me quería, que nunca me haría daño. Casi sin darme cuenta se me calleron los papeles que traia en la mano, hicieron el ruido suficiente como para que escucharan. Edward volteo rápido y la solto de inmediato. Por el contrario Tanya lo quería volver a besar, pero el le dijo queno. Fue lo ultimo que escuche ya que sali corriendo de allí, pude alcanzar a ver por el rabillo del ojo que un profesor llamo a Edward, lo cual me dio tiempo para correr, no sabia a donde ir, Edward me traia y llevaba a la escuela en su carro asi que comencé a correr hacia mi casa, la cual estaba un poco retirada pero no me importaba no pensaba ir a su casa.

Entre corriendo (que bueno que siempre traigo las llaves a la mano), directo a mi habitación y me sente en un rincón a llorar, puse mis piernas contra mi pecho, creo que nunca se me quitara esa costumbre, no podía creer lo que había pasado el me había dicho que nunca me haría daño, que nunca seria como el, pero me fallo, es igual que el, nunca debi de creer en el.

En ese momento escuche como azotaban la puerta principal de mi casa, corrieron escaleras arriba y tocaban mi puerta.

-Bella! Por favor habreme, tienes que escucharme, todo fue un mal entendido.

Paso un momento y no escuche mas, pensé que se había ido, pero Edward jamás se daba por vencido tan fácilmente. La puerta se habrio, al parecer había encontrado la llave que estaba de repuesto.

-Bella mi amor por favor escuchame, no fue como tu creiste.

-Edward por favor vete.

-Bella mi amor por favor ella me beso a la fuerza, te juro que yo no quería, de hecho ya iba a buscarte porque te habías tardado mucho, pero en eso llego ella y…

-Y se besaron Edward!

-No fue como tu creiste, por favor dejame acabar de eplicarte,

-Que Edward? Me vas a dar detalles de cómo paso?.- Lo dije en un tono sarcástico

-No Bella, mi amor no fue asi te lo juero, yo te amo.

-Tu me amas? Estas jugando verdad, de verdad Edward vete, no quiero verte mas.

-No me ire hasta que me digas que no me amas.

-Por favor vete.-

-No Bella, no me ire hasta que me digas lo que te dije.

-EDWARD VETE YA! NO QUIERO VERTE, NO QUIERO SABER MAS DE TI.- a este punto ya estaba gritando.

-Bella, mi amor, por favor.- su vos de el aun era suave.

-YA TE DIJE, NO QUIERO VERTE NUNCA MAS, VETE!.- a este grado ya estaba gritando.

-¡!DEMONIOS BELLA,!.- y se quedo en silencio solo un segundo.- OJALA YO NUNCA TE HUBIERA CONOCIDO, NO ERES COMO PENSE, ERES IGUAL A TODAS!.- y se fue corriendo de la casa, solo alcance a oir como rechinaron las llantas de su carro.

"no eres como pensé, eres igual a todas" sus palabras sonaban en mi cabeza a cada rato, me sentía triste, me sentía pisoteada, el nunca gritaba y mucho menos a mi, el solo me lastimo.

No supe cuanto tiempo pase llorando pero me quede dormida en el piso en posición fetal, me despertó el sonido de mi celular, lo revise y tenia 10 llamadas perdidas, todas de Alice, conteste y oi su voz preocuda.

-Bella! Hasta que me contestas, donde has estado, paso algo muy grave!.

-Lo siento Alice estaba dormida, pero, que paso?

-Es Edward Bella, tubo un accidente!.

"es edward bella, tubo un accidente", no podía ser cierto, edward no!, fue mi culpa, el iba muy enojado cuando terminamos de hablar. La voz de Alice se escuchaba del otro lado del celular.

-Bella!, Bella!, sigues ahí?.

-Si perdón voy para alla.


	5. CAPITULO 5

CAPITULO 5

**EDWARD, POV**

Otra vez lunes, esto ya se me hacia algo monótono, y la verdad era aburrido, a veces era ya tan monótono que hasta podía decir lo que iban a decir los maestros. Ya no era lo mismo.

-Vamos Edward, ya falta poco para salir, no puedes dejarla así como así.- me dijo mi hermana Alice.

-Es que ya no quiero ir y apart…- ya no me dejo seguir.

-Vamos, por favor Edward, no pensaras dejar ir sola a tu pequeña hermana o si?, además tengo un buen presentimiento de que pasara algo bueno hoy.- dijo mi hermana con su voz angelical.

-Esta bien.- aun no entendía como es que mi hermana podía convencer tan fácilmente a la gente solo con poner esos ojos.

Íbamos camino a la escuela, como siempre estacionamos mi volvo en el mismo lugar de siempre, y alado el jeep de mi hermano Emeet. Todo estaba como siempre, mi misma clase a la misma hora de siempre, a excepción de una cosa, en el almuerzo Alice y Jasper no estaban en la mesa con nosotros, se me hizo muy raro ya que a ellos no les gustaba estar con los demás, bueno al menos a Jasper. Estaba buscándolos cuando vi su cabeza, inconfundible con todas sus puntas del cabello apuntando hacia todos los dados, iba camino hacia la mesa donde estaban pero me detuve al verla, ahí fue la primera vez que la vi.

Ella estaba sentada alado de Alice y Jasper, estaba tan adentro de mi mundo que ni siquiera había notado que todo mundo hablaba de una chica nueva, y era ella.

Vi que terminaron de hablar y ella se fue a su clase tenia que saber su nombre, claro solo por curiosidad. Después de tanto no me costo mucho trabajo hacerlo, al parecer todos la conocían, bueno sabían de ella, se llama Isabella Swan, hija del jefe Swan.

Cuando entre a mi clase de bilogía aun no llegaba nadie, empezaron a llegar todos, al ultimo el maestro y junto con el Isabella.

Genial la tenia en mi clase, y se sentaría conmigo porque no hay ms lugares.

Paso y se sentó junto a mi, creo que no noto quien era yo, creo que ni siquiera sabia que había alguien a lado de ella porque actuaba como si yo no estuviera ahí. Esa actitud me desagrado, pero aun así no podía evitar verla, ella era simplemente … hermosa.

Salimos de la escuela, y en cuanto llegamos a la casa me meti lo mas rápido que pude a mi habitación, tenia muchas cosas que pensar, bueno aunque trate de no hacerlo, solo pensaba en ella. No era muy alta, según mis cálculos mediría 1:62 o 1:65, por lo que pude ver en mis dos clases con ella, era muy… muy… descoordinada al caminar, casi se caía arriba de mi, su forma de vestir era muy rara, pero linda, su piel era pálida, casi como la mía, tenia cabello color café, pero lo que mas me encanto de ella fueron sus ojos; eran cafés, cafés chocolate, tenían un brillo inexplicable, y aunque ya había visto ojos cafés antes, ninguno era lo suficiente hermoso como los de ella.

Pasaron días y ya nada se me hacia rutinario, en esas dos clases que teníamos juntos y el almuerzo me bastaban para poder verla, pensaba presentarme ante ella pero no podía, había algo dentro de mi que me decía que no. Platique un poco de ella con Alice, parece que no le gusta que le digan Isabella, solo Bella, creo que ella empezaba a notar mis miradas porque luego me veía que yo la observaba, asi paso hasta que dije que ya era suficiente y por fin le hable.

-Hola Bella, soy Edward Cullen, hermano de Alice.- creo que después de todo no fue tan difícil, ceo.

-Hola. – fue lo único que dijo.

-Perdón por no hablarte antes pero ... tenía que arreglar algunos asuntos.- no podía decirle que al principio no quería hablarle

-No te preocupes, no importa.- vaya parecía tan fría, me preguntaba si así era con Alice.

Pensaba en seguir hablándole pero no sabia que decirle así que mejor lo deje así.

Estábamos en la cafetería y Bella se sentó con nosotros, al parecer Alice la había convencido de que se sentara con nosotros, la veía tan pensativa y con la mirada perdida, estaba observándola cuando vi que saco su celular y empezó a hablar, en eso vi como su expresión se fue deteriorando, su cara se puso… triste? Enojada?. No lose salió casi corriendo de la cafetería, pero afuera estaba lloviendo muy fuerte. Yo la seguí con la mirada, al parecer mi hermana se dio cuenta.

-Vamos Edward, a mi no me lo puedes ocultar, te gusta Bella.- chillo mi hermana.

-Que es lo que te hace pensar eso?- guerra perdida!, mi hermana me conocía demasiado y… tenia razón.

-Edward a mi no puedes engañarme, t-e- g-u-s-t-a-.

-Si, pero no se que hacer.

-Por ahora seria de mucha ayuda que fueras con ella.- me miro mi hermana con ojos de preocupación.

-Pero porque, que tal que quiere estar sola.

Mi hermana se limito a decirme-Créeme ella necesita apoyo, mejor que te lo cuente ella.- y con esto me dio la espalda.

Lo pensé muy bien, que tal que iba y me rechazaba, y que si me decía que yo no le importo, que ni siquiera se interesa por mi?, saque estas ideas de mi cabeza y fui tras ella.

Lo que encontré afuera no era ni mitad de la Bella que yo conocía, ella estaba bajo la lluvia llorando, a pesar de que se confundía con las gotas se le veían los ojos hinchados, me acerque a ella y escuche todo lo que ella decía. Me dio mucha rabia y mucha tristeza el verla así.

Bella volteo y me vio, corrió a abrasarme, no lo dude ni un segundo y la abrace, tenia muchas dudas sobre que era lo que le pasaba, pero pensé que en este momento no era bueno hablar de ello y lo único que pude darle fue un gran abrazo y decirle que todo estaría bien.

Me separe para verla un poco y me lo dijo, me dijo lo que ese imbécil le había hecho.

-El dijo que nunca me iba a lastimar, el me lo prometió, el me dijo que nunca me iba a lastimar, pero sabes que fue lo que hizo? Un día simplemente llego y me dijo "**sabes que ya no puedo estar contigo, ya no puedo fingir mas algo que no siento, no eres suficiente para mi."**- después de esto dio un suspiro y siguió- **tu fuiste solo un juego para mi, un insignificante juguete, y si sabes que cuando una persona se cansa de un juguete lo bota no? pues eso es lo que pasa, me canse de ti".** –pude notar que recordar lo que ese estúpido le dijo aun le dolía, pero siguió.- el lo prometió, el dijo que nunca me iba a hacer daño, y lo hizo, lo hizo sin importarle lo que causaría, yo no soy suficiente para nadie.

Yo estaba que moría de coraje y de enojo, de enojo porque ella no merecía esto y de coraje porque lo que le había pasado antes la había afectado demasiado, tanto que hasta se lo había creído, ella era muy buena, ella no merecía eso.

La separe un poco de mi, pero con cautela, tome su rostro de forma que me viera a los ojos, y le dije:

-No vuelvas a decir eso!, el es el que no fue suficiente para ti, el fue el que no supo valorarte, no vuelvas a repetir que no eres suficiente para nadie porque es una mentira, tu eres lo suficiente para mi – ni yo mismo podía creer lo que le decía, le había dicho que era suficiente para mi!, aun no lo podía creer. Me vio con cara de incrédula y la bese, la bese como nunca antes me imagine hacerlo; al principio solo se quedo quieta, unos segundos después empezó a mover sus labios y me correspondió a mi beso. Cuando me separe de ella la mire y le dije:

-Yo no seré como el, yo nunca te dejare ni te are daño, conmigo nunca lloraras y si lo haces buscare una forma de que sonrías, estaré contigo para siempre, solo déjame demostrártelo.- eso fue mas una promesa y pensaba cumplírsela, solo necesitaba que ella me dijera que si. Después de haberle dicho eso la volví a besar y esta vez ella también lo deseaba como yo.

Después de eso me di cuenta de que los dos estábamos completamente mojados así que solo sonreí y le dije que nos fuéramos de la escuela a cambiarnos, para mi sorpresa ella acepto y nos fuimos en mi carro y la deje en su casa y le dije que pronto volvería.

Cuando llegue a mi casa estaba mi mama haciendo la comida, se sorprendió al verme pero no me regaño, yo solo le dije que venia a cambiarme y que después regresaría a la escuela, la verdad no me gustaba mentirle a mi mama pero esta vez era necesario. Estaba dispuesto a salir cuando vi unas cartas es mi escritorio, al parecer era la correspondencia, lo había olvidado ayer me las dio mi mama pero con las prisas ya no las leí. Fui viendo sobre por sobre, aunque en realidad solo veía de donde venían, ahora lo que me interesaba era ir con Bella, mire todos los sobres y no había nada interesante, pero el ultimo era de ella.

Cuando vi el remitente me quede en shock, jamás pensé que se fuera a acordar de mi, jamás pensé que tuviera cara después de lo que me hizo, y mucho menos que me fuera a escribir.

Abrí la carta inconscientemente y la leí.

_Edward_

_Se que tal vez no te interese saber de mi, pero a mi si de ti, no te busque antes porque no quería que me vieras así como estaba, a pesar de lo que te hice quisiera pedirte una oportunidad, sabes que tengo un problema pero ya lo solucione, ya no lo hago mas, por favor quisiera verte._

_Te quiero_

Cuando termine de leerla, si la hubiera recibido hace mucho me hubiera puesto a llorar de felicidad y hubiera corrido con ella, pero ahora era distinto, ya no quería saber nada de ella, y además como se atreve a mandarme una carta así como si nada! Después de todo lo que sufrí por ella!, por su ausencia, y ahora pretende venir y buscarme así como si nada hubiera pasado?, no, esta muy equivocada, y no se como se atrevió, como es que tubo el valor de hacerlo después de lo que me hizo, no tenia derecho. Ella esta muy equivocada si piensa que voy a regresar así como si nada hubiera pasado. JAMAS!. Esto ultimo lo grite y me encerré en mi cuarto, y de inmediato me quede dormido, cuando desperté ya era muy tarde como para ir con Bella. Mi madre, Esme se dio cuenta de que leí la carta porque la carta ya no estaba ahí, si esto hubiera pasado antes hubiera corrido a reclamársela porque no tenia ningún derecho, pero no ahora ya no me importaba.

Pasaron los días y la mayoría de ellos me la pasaba con Bella, jamás pensé que estar con ella se me olvidarían los problemas que tenia, pero esto desgraciadamente solo pasaba cuando estaba con ella, porque cuando llegaba a mi casa todo volvía a ser oscuro. Estar con ella me hacia sentirme completo y feliz. Pero nunca faltan los días en los que recuerdas cosas y cambias, al parecer ella lo noto y me preguntaba que, que tenia, yo solo le decía que nada, me dolía mentirle, ella sabia todo de mi, bueno casi todo de mi, y yo de ella, pero en ese momento comprendí que ella me había contado lo que le había hecho ese imbécil (aun no sabia su nombre, pero bueno no importaba) así que porque no? Me dije a mi mismo, ella merece saber la verdad, la verdad sobre lo que me paso.

Me volvió a preguntar y esta vez le dije que le contaría, y así fue, le conté lo que esa persona me había hecho.

Recordarlo, al igual que ella con el me dolía, pero no quise demostrárselo.

Si me dolía pero ya solo eran recuerdos, yo sabia que ella nunca regresaría a mi, y si lo hiciera ya no seria como antes … supongo. Pero habia algo edntro de mi que me decia lo contrario

* * *

><p><strong>ola ola !<strong>

**lose me tarde solo un pokito en actualizar pero de verdad dejen reviews eso creanme es motivante. bueno dudas? comentarios? kejas?**

**todo porfa me lo dejan y yo de los aclaro. ketal les parecio el capitulo? todo desde el modo de Edward.. es genial, no queria hacer esta parte pero me convencieron unas amigas, y la pregunta mas importante...**

**kien sera esa persona que le envio la carta a Edward? huoooo bueno pz si se quieren enterar... sigan leyendo jeje**

**las kiero**

**bye Diana**


	6. CAPITULO 6

CAPITULO 6

EDWARD POV´S

Pasaban los días y me iba acostumbrando a ella, la conocía perfectamente, podría decir que conocía todos sus gestos que hacia, los cuales los amaba. Y podría decir lo mismo de ella, ella se había convertido en mi otra mitad, también me conocía a la perfección, pero no tanto, ella no era tan observadora conmigo como yo con ella.

una noche estaba acostado en mi cama, no había nadie en mi casa, estaba hundido en mis pensamientos cuando de pronto, llamaron al timbre, tenia que bajar a abrir ya que no había nadie. Baje y abrí la puerta pero no había nadie, en su lugar había un sobre amarillo, donde decía mi nombre, supuse que que era para mi, era lo mas obvio, subí a mi recamara y abrí el sobre, había una carta.

**_Si yo fuera ti correría a salvarla, da pena el solo mirarla. Si quieres ir a su rescate, se encuentra en esta dirección. Suerte y pobre de ti, yo no la perdonaría después de lo que te hizo._**

Después de leer esto, abajo estaba una dirección, y atrás de la carta venia una foto de ella, la misma foto que yo tenia guardada muy en el fondo de mis cosas. Me quede en shock, no sabia exactamente a lo que se refería la carta, pero aun así mire de nuevo la dirección y no estaba muy lejos, lo pensé solo unos segundos y no dude en ir por mi coche, avente la carta y callo al suelo. después de todo ella era mi ma… ella era una conocida.

Maneje lo mas rápido que pude, y ahí en esa dirección, era una avenida no muy transitada, estacione el carro y empecé a buscarla de entre todas las personas, y por fin la encontré, estaba ahí ella tirada en una esquina, no parecía ella, esa no era la misma persona de mi foto, no era ni la mitad de lo que me imaginaba.

Me acerque a ella dudando un poco, pero cedí, me acerque y la mire confundido, ella me veía como si no fuera nadie importante para ella.

-Joven, una monedita por favor, no he comido en días.- su voz era de suplica.

Yo solo la miraba asombrado, como podía ser ella mi … no pude terminar de decirlo. Me quede mirándola horrorizado, estaba ebria a mas no poder.

-No te acuerdas de mi?, me mandaste una carta hace tiempo.

Su expresión era confusa, pero en eso se puso seria

-Joven me va a dar dinero si o no?, necesito alimentar a mi familia.- mintió.

No pude mas y le dije.

-Por lo que veo no, yo soy Edward, ese es mi nombre ya que tu no me quisiste poner uno. Me diste en adopción hace 17 años, tu eres mi madre, y he venido a ayudarte.- aun no podía comprender como es que pude decirle esto, yo solo iba con intenciones de conocerla, solo la había visto una vez pero de lejos y muchas en esa foto que tenia, lo ultimo que supe de ella fue que su nuevo "marido" la abandono y quedo en la ruina, pero jamás me imagine que se encontrara en este estado.

-No!, tu no puedes estar aquí, tu, tu ya no existes para mi!.- esto lo dijo gritando.

-No, tu me mandaste una carta hace tiempo y me pediste verte, tu eres mi madre biológica.

-No!, yo te regale para que ya no regresaras y mira estas aquí de nuevo, yo te regale y tu no estas aquí, vete, vete!.- estaba tirada en el suelo con sus piernas entre sus brazos, parecía que estaba loca, pero no importo yo sabia que estaba mintiendo, ninguna madre es así con su "hijo"

-Yo.. yo vine para ayudarte y …- no pude terminar cuando dijo algo que termino destrozándome.

-Tu no eres nadie para mi!, yo quería que tu murieras, pero tus estúpidos padres que ahora tienes me dijeron que ellos se harían cargo de ti y que nunca me molestarían contigo, pero aquí estas, tu para mi no existes, nunca exististe.

Cuando lo dijo me quede en shock, no podía creer lo que mis oídos habían escuchado, no podía ser cierto, pero me quede ahí con lagrimas en mis mejillas, cuando me di cuenta la mujer que hace unos momentos consideraba mi madre se iba. Solo sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi, voltee sorprendido al ver que era mi madre, mi única y verdadera madre, Esme, me rodeo la cintura con sus cálidos brazos y me susurro al oído que no pasaba nada, que todo estaba bien.

Me subió al carro en el cual iba mi padre, y mi coche se lo llevo Emeet, estaba destrozado, no podía creer que ese ser me había dado la vida, me sentía de lo peor.

Llegamos a mi casa y eran alrededor de las 11:30 de la noche, mis hermanos estaban ahí esperándonos, con cara de preocupación, en cuanto entre todos me miraban con cara de tristeza como diciéndome que lo sentían, pero ellos no tenían la culpa!, la culpa la tenia yo por idiota.

Entre directo a mi cuarto, nadie me dijo nada, seguro sabían lo que había pasado. Esa noche no podía dejar de pensar en ella, ella regreso para destrozarme la vida, ella lo arruino todo, eran las 2:30 de la madrugada y ya todos estaban dormidos, pero yo no, yo no podía hacerlo. Me pare y encendí mi auto, no sabia a donde ir, cuando estaba mal solo una persona me ayudaba, la misma persona que siempre estaba ahí cuando la necesitaba… Bella.

Eran las tres cuando llegue a su casa, había lámparas en las calles, pero aun así estaba muy obscuro, la llame.

-Edward?

-Bella por favor necesito verte- no podía creer lo que le estaba pidiendo, pero la necesitaba y mucho.

-Está bien donde nos vemos?

-Estoy afuera de tu casa, puedes salir por favor?

-Claro espérame.

Iba a esperarla en mi coche, pero me entro la necesidad de sentir el aire, de sentir el olor de las hojas mojadas, asi que me fui a sentar a una piedra que estaba por el bosque, no muy adentro claro, pero ahí era donde veía a Bella los primeros días que empezamos a salir, era un sitio único.

Temía que Bella no supiera donde me encontraba, pero al ver que llego a mi casi corriendo, me alegro que me conociera demasiado.

Estaba con la cabeza hacia abajo, nunca antes Bella me había visto asi, pero esta vez no me importaba, estaba llorando y destrozado.

Se paro enfrente de mi y solo la jale de la parte inferior de su chamarra, tratando de acercarla a mi, me pare y le di un abrazo, ella me lo devolvió enseguida, sus abrazos eran fantásticos, me transmitían todo lo que ella que decirme, no hacia falta que hablara y que me dijera que me apoyaba, porque con el simple hecho de que me abrazara de esa manera, me lo decía todo. La abrace con todas mis fuerzas y empecé a llorar. La solté después de un largo tiempo y me dijo que si me sentía mejor, y yo solo fui capaz de asentir, y la volví a abrazar, jamás pensé que ella seria un gran apoyo para mi, después la solté y le conté lo que había sucedido, claro no todo, solo lo que sentía respecto a eso.

-Sabes, nunca pensé que esta situación me pondría así, yo ya lo había superado, ya me había hecho a la idea de que ella jamás regresaría, pero no es así, ella regreso solo para lastimarme.- y me puse a llorar de nuevo.- Ya no puedo más, he tratado de sobrellevarlo pero no puedo, ya no puedo más, a veces he pensado en ya no seguir con esta vida.- lo dije casi gritándolo, pero era la verdad, antes de que ella apareciera en mi vida, no quería seguir viviendo, pero solo lo hice por Esme, ella realmente me quería mucho y yo a ella, jamás podría hacerle eso.

-Cállate! No vuelvas a decir eso! Tu si puedes hacerlo, tu no debes de pensar en esas cosas, yo.. yo te necesito.- jamás había pensado en eso, desde que conocí a Bella, ella era la única razón por la que respiraba, como pude ser tan egoísta.

-Perdón. Pero a veces pienso eso, perdóname soy un egoísta al no pensar en ti, y créeme que solo me detengo por ti, perdóname

-Sshh, ya no digas mas.- y me beso dulcemente.

-Gracias por apoyarme en todo.- y era cierto, siempre estaba conmigo cuando mas la necesitaba. Y le di un gran abrazo.

-Sabes que siempre te apoyare en todo lo que hagas y quieras.- me dijo casi en un susurro.

-Gracias. – Gracias por todo.- le respondí nuevamente.

Nos volvimos a abrazar, cuando estaba con ella el tiempo se me pasaba volando y cuando me di cuenta ya iban a dar las cinco. Le dije que tenia que meterse o si no se darían cuenta.

-Enserio no hay problema, ya me siento mucho mejor, además ya mucho has hecho con estar siempre conmigo y apoyarme en todos los momentos de mi vida.- le dije sinceramente.

-Pero es que…

-Pero es que nada, ya metete, nos vemos mas al rato en la escuela. Te quiero.- aunque no quisiera separarme de ella, tenia que hacerlo.

-Y yo a ti.- Y nos dimos un beso de despedida.

Espere a que Bella entrara a su casa, después de eso, pensaba irme a mi casa, pero la verdad no tenia sueño ni ganas de estar en la casa, asi que fui a un bar.

Tome de mas de la cuenta, pero aun asi podia manejar, llegue a mi casa como a eso de las 9 de la mañana, llegue y mi madre tenia cara de preocupación cuando me vio, pero suspiro aliviada, no me dijo nada solo que subiera a descansar, y asi lo hice, me quede dormido profundamente.

Me desperté como a las 12, a pesar de que me dolía horrible la cabeza siempre por muy ebrio que estuviera, no podia dormir en el día, mi madre me dijo que mis hermanos se habían ido a la escuela. Le hable a Alice para saber si Bella había ido al la escuela, aunque sabia cual era su respuesta quería llamarla y me confirmo lo sospechado, Bella estaba en la escuela.

Me bañe y me fui a la escuela a recogerla, tenia que pedirle una disculpa por lo de la mañana, no tenia derecho de llamarle a esas horas de la mañana.

La esperaba en mi carro, en cuanto la vi salir, sonreía al instante, ella se acerco y la salude, en ves de un saludo me regaño.

-Que flojo eres! Porque no viniste temprano?- a veces olvidaba como era de enojona mi querida Bella.

-Hola, como estas? Bien y tu? Ha yo también gracias.-le dije en tono de burla.- lo siento la verdad tenia mucho sueño, y no creí que fueras a venir, hasta que le marque a Alice y me dijo que estabas aquí.- le mentí, la verdad sabia que ella vendría a la escuela.

-Haa…, oye ..- no la deje terminar, cuando ya me estaba disculpando con ella por haberle marcado, pero me interrumpió.

-Basta Edward, no te disculpes por eso, y si, si debiste de hacerlo, sabes que siempre estaré junto a ti, y no paso nada de eso, asi que no hay porque disculparse o porque preocuparse.- me dijo casi enojada, a veces era muy sobre protector con ella, solo a veces.

Le invite un café, hacia mucho frio y después de todo no tenia nada que hacer, fuimos a un centro comercial y no paraba de decirle lo mucho que la quería y lo importante que era ella para mi. Con esto que le decía se le sonrojaban las mejillas, me encantaba cuando lo hacia, se veía tan hermosa.

Mientras ella me contaba lo que había hecho hoy en el instituto, se me ocurrió una idea, una sorpresa para Bella.

La lleve a su casa y le dije que mañana pasaría por ella para ir juntos ala escuela, y le dije que pidiera permiso pata llegar tarde, ella estaba confundida, pero me dijo que si, nos despedimos y me fui a mi casa, esperando que no me preguntaran que era lo que había hecho la noche de ayer.

Agradecido no me dijeron nada, pero ahora solo era borrón y cuenta nueva, ella ya no existiría mas para mi, ahora tenia que planear su sorpresa y mi mejor cómplice Alice. Le conté lo que quería hacer y ella salto de alegría y me dijo que me ayudaría en todo,(a ella le encantaba hacer todo tipo de fiestas o reuniones o todo lo que tuviera que ver con decoración y compras) me quede tranquilo haciendo otras cosas para al día siguiente.

Todo estaba listo, solo faltaba ir a adornar la sala de cines pero de eso se encargaría Alice, no podia esperar a ver la reacción de Bella, se enojaría por haber gastado dinero en ella, pero lo valía eso y mucho mas.

* * *

><p><strong>Woooowww! exacto ni yo misma me hubiera imaginado que era su mama!<strong>

**pero tranquilos ella lo dio en adopcion, despues se caso y tenia una vida econimicamente bien, despues le remordio la conciencia y lo busco**

**(es por eso lo de la carta pasada) tubieron un problema el cual despues se enteraran y se enojaron, su esposo de ella la abandono y ella quedo en la ruina.**

**bueno esperando que les haya gustado el cap. espero comentarios, dudas quejas, amenazas?...**

**y si yo hubiera sido ustedes tambien hubiera pensado que era la maldita de su ex, pero no se preocupen ella saldra mas adelante, asi que sigan leyendo. las dejo, COMENTEN!**

**las kiero cuidense**

**bye Diana**


	7. CAPITULO 7

CAPITULO 7

EDWARD POV,S

Todo estaba listo, la verdad casi no había dormido, pero valía la pena, mi hermana me había ayudado así que fue mas fácil, ya todo lo que faltara lo haría mañana en el transcurso de la mañana. Dormí muy poco, cuando me desperté ya era la hora de ir a la escuela, fui por Bella como se lo había prometido, mientras Alice haría lo que faltara. Llegue a su casa y le mande un mensaje para avisarle que ya había llegado.

-Hola, dormiste bien?.- le pregunte.

-Hola, si gracias y tu?

-Pues… he tenido mejores noches.- y le di una sonrisa.- Bueno sube porque si no, no llegaremos.

Todo iba tan bien hasta que me pregunto lo de su sorpresa.

-Mmm es una sorpresa.- le dije, sabia que odiaba las sorpresas.

-Sabes que odio las sorpresas, por favor dime.- me lo dijo casi suplicándome, pero aun así no cedí.

-No puedo decirte, por algo es una sorpresa.

Ya en clases estaba dispuesto a faltar a unas cuantas para terminar la sorpresa, pero en eso Alice me mando un mensaje donde decía que ella ya se había hecho cargo,(al parecer mi hermana tenia unos contactos de tanto que iba de compras), esto me pareció perfecto así estaría con ella mas tiempo, siempre que salía de cada clase yo la esperaba afuera de su salón, siempre me llevaba una buena regañiza por salirme antes, pero ya después de tan amenudeo que lo hacia los maestros se fueron acostumbrando.

Ya era la hora de la salida y quería llevarme a Bella lo mas pronto posible, pero tuve un problema, y su nombre era Tanya… ella era una chica la cual me parecía una mas, era muy bonita, pero no me gustaba, mi hermana Rosalie me decía diario que haríamos bonita pareja, pero yo no pensaba lo mismo, ella era muy empalagosa conmigo y aparte solo buscaba mi dinero, bueno el de mis padres, era lo mismo. Justo en ese momento me hablo y empezó uno de sus tantos intentos para que le hiciera caso, le mande un mensaje a Alice para que le dijera a Bella que me esperara, después de algo de tiempo al fin pude zafarme.

Salí y ahí estaba Bella con mi hermana, en cuanto me vio esta ultima se fue danzando hacia su novio, le dije a Alice que le dijera que estaba arreglando algo de su sorpresa, estaba seguro de que si Bella se enteraba de que estaba con Tanya se enojaría.

-Lista para tu sorpresa?

-Creo, ya me dirás de que se trata?

-No, lo sabrás pronto.- le dije, ella odiaba las sorpresa, pero estaba seguro de que esta le encantaría.

En cuanto llegamos no parecía muy sorprendida, ya que antes la había traído al cine.

-Espérame aquí voy a arreglar una cosas ahora vuelvo.- y me fui con uno de los trabajadores del cine al parecer solo esperaban a que llegáramos.

-Listo vamos.

La lleve hacia las salas con los ojos cerrados me volteo a ver y le dije que yo la sostendría si se caía, con esto se quedo un poco mas tranquila, en cuanto llegamos lo visualizo todo, lo asimilaba todo.

-Te gusta?

-Esto es…, esto es perfecto.- al parecer quedo muy sorprendida, esto me alegraba.

-Que bueno que te gusto, pero aun no es tu sorpresa.- y era la verdad esta no era su sorpresa, bueno era parte pero no completa. Pensé que me regañaría por el dinero, pero no fue así.

-Ven sentémonos.

Le dije llevándomela hacia los asientos para nosotros, me pare y les hice una señal para que pusieran la película, me senté.

-Espero que te guste, te amo.- y le ofrecí todo lo que se me ocurrió comprar en el cine, solo me acepto las palomitas, no importaba, lo único que me importaba era que a ella le gustara la sorpresa.

Empezó a correr la película que hice, la hice en tan poco tiempo, pero sin duda fueron unos momentos que me sirvieron para recordar, solo eran fotos de ella de pequeña, quería poner unas mías, pero no quise, no servirían de nada, al final puse mi foto favorita, estábamos en un parque de diversiones, esa foto por mas que me la pidió no quise dársela, quería quedármela yo.

Para cuando termino ella estaba llorando, me dio las gracias, pero no tenia nada que agradecerme, al contrario, yo le tenia que dar las gracias, nos besamos y cuando salimos le di un disco, era la película, tal vez quería quedársela de recuerdo, yo también tenia la mía.

Después me la lleve por un helado, me empezó a embarrar helado en toda la cara, yo hice lo mismo pero en los labios, y empezó a reclamarme.

-Oye eso no es justo!

-Lo se.- y le hice una sonrisa.- Si quieres yo puedo quitarte el helado.

-Mmm, no lose tal ve…- no la deje terminar cuando ya tenia sus labios contra los míos, estaban fríos pero sabían a helado de galleta, su favorito.

-Mmm, sabes muy bien.- solo provoque que se sonrojara, me empecé a reir y se puso mas roja de lo que ya estaba.

-Sabes me encanta cuando te sonrojas, te vez mas linda de lo que ya eres.- y le decía la verdad, se veía preciosa así.

-Basta harás que lo vuelva a hacer.- me dijo apenada.

La lleve a su casa y llegamos como a las 8

-Te veré mañana, paso por ti para ir a la escuela.- me gustaba ir por ella.

-Genial.-

-Bueno entonces que descanses, nos vemos.- y bese su frente.

-Edward?.- me llamo, casi al instante voltee.

-Si dime.

-Gracias por esta tarde, me la pase muy bien, gracias.

-Gracias a ti, no se que haría sin ti.- y me dio un abrazo.

Me fui a mi casa esperando que Alice no me preguntara como me fue, pero era inevitable, estaba esperándome en mi cama sentada.

-Valla! Pensé que no volverías.- me lo dijo en tono sarcástico.- bien ahora dímelo todo.

Lo sabia, sabia que me interrogaría.

-Alice ahora no por favor, vengo cansado, casi no dormí y tengo mucho sueño.- y era la verdad tenia mucho sueño.

-No es justo, yo te ayude a hacerlo, me lo merezco.

-Si lo se, te lo mereces, pero de verdad tengo sueño, aparte no te quedaras con la duda, porque se que mañana le harás pasar lo mismo a Bella, y ella si te lo contara,

-Tienes razón, pero aun así me lo debes.- y salió de mi cuarto un poco enojada.

Al pasar de los días todo seguía bien, yo podía ir a ver a Bella sin problemas, creo que su padre por fin se había hecho a la idea.

En la escuela todo estaba igual menos una cosa, Tanya, ella cada día estaba mas cerca de mi, a pesar de que era mas grande que yo , pidió que fuera su tutor ya que yo llevaba buenas calificaciones, sabia que esto solo lo había hecho para estar conmigo mas tiempo, esto me incomodaba, casi no podía ver a Bella, pero aun así, Tanya no me atraía en lo mas mínimo.

Mi padre me dijo que Bella estaría en la casa una semana ya que su padre iba a salir, esto seria genial, estaría mas tiempo con ella, pero solo había un problema Rosalie, a ella no le caía bien Bella, pero yo le había dicho que no le dijera nada, ella estaba empeñada en que Bella no era buena para mi, que yo tendría que haber andado con Tanya, ellas eran muy amigas.

Pero los dos días que llevaba Bella en la casa no había ocurrido algo entre ellas, eso estaba genial, a pesar de que mi hermana parecía muy frívola, también le preocupaba el bienestar de la familia, por lo siguiente la mía.

El miércoles en el desayuno se me pego Rosalie y con ella Tanya y otra amiga de ellas, no me dejaban ir, sabia que Rosalie lo hacia con la intensión de que me quedara con Tanya, pero esto no sucedería yo amo a Bella.

Al ultimo toque, como siempre esperaba a Bella fuera de su salón, estábamos a punto de irnos cuando recordó que se le habían olvidado unos papeles, y me dijo que la espera que tenia que ir por ellos, yo le dije que la acompañaría, y así fue, la acompañe pero quería ir al baño y me dijo que la esperara afuera de estos.

Entre al baño y me lave la cara, podía escuchar afuera de estos una voz de mujer conocida, me preguntaba quien podía estar a estas horas en la escuela, solo estaban los profesores y estudiantes de futbol que se quedaban a entrenar, pero de ahí ¿mujeres?, se me hizo raro pero lo ignore, en cuanto salí me esperaba algo totalmente desagradable, Tanya.

-Edward, que sorpresa, no sabia que estabas aquí.- me sonrió lo mas sensualmente que podía, pero en vez de provocarme deseo, solo me provocaba asco, y claro que sabia que estaba aquí, su voz sonaba tan falsa.

-Haaa… pues ya vez.- la verdad no quería hablar con ella, suficiente tenia con ser su tutor.

-Y por que tan solito?

-No estoy solo vengo con Bella, pero ella fue a recoger algo.

-Uy! Si yo fuera ella no te dejaría solito.- me lo dijo ya tan cerca de mi que mejor decidí separarme un poco.

-No te vallas, mejor hablemos de nosotros, se que me deseas al igual que yo a ti, vamos Edward! No lo ocultes mas.- ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿yo deseo por ella?, estaba completamente loca.

Solo me empecé a reír, y estaba a punto de ir a buscar a Bella cuando jalo mi brazo e hizo que volteara, y me beso! (que asco) ella quedo recargada en la pared y yo frente a ella, rápidamente agarro mis brazos y los puso en su cintura, y los brazos de ella quedaron uno en mi cuello y otro en mi espalda, yo solo me quede quieto, no pude reaccionar, como se atrevía a besarme?, en eso paso algo que jamás pensé que iba a pasar, Bella nos había visto! Bella!

Solo escuche que se cayeron unos papeles, y me separe de ella lo mas rápido que pude, Tanya quería volverme a besar, pero yo le dije que no y voltee hacia donde se encontraba Bella, Bella ya estaba corriendo hacia la salida del instituto, para mi desgracia me hablo un profesor y tuve que ir con el, solo me dijo unas cosas y me fui corriendo tras ella, no podía irse sin mi, ella no traia carro, y llegar a mi casa caminando se tardaría mucho y me la encontraría en el camino porque solo hay uno, salí y no había nadie, subí a mi coche y maneje lo mas rápido que pude hacia mi casa, llegue y estaban todos sentados en la sala, todos voltearon a verme.

-Hola Edward que bueno que lle..-

-No ha llegado Bella?.- ni siquiera deje terminar a mi madre.

-No, pensamos que estaba contigo.- me respondió Alice, esta vez ya con preocupación.- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?

-Nada.- y salí corriendo hacia mi auto.

Empecé a manejar sin dirección alguna, estaba muy preocupado por ella, entonces recordé que al único lugar al que iría seria su casa, llegue lo mas rápido que pude y su puerta estaba entre abierta, subí lo mas rápido posible hacia su habitación.

-Bella! Por favor ábreme, tienes que escucharme, todo fue un mal entendido.- rogaba por que me abriera y me escuchara, lo que ella había visto no había sido cierto.

Al no recibir respuesta de esta, empecé a buscar la llave de repuesto que siempre guardaba en una maceta, abrí la puerta y ahí estaba mi Bella, llorando.

-Bella mi amor por favor escúchame, no fue como tu creíste.

-Edward por favor vete.- sus palabras me dolieron en el alma, pero no me importo, ella tenia que escuchar la verdad, la única verdad que paso.

-Bella mi amor por favor ella me beso a la fuerza, te juro que yo no quería, de hecho ya iba a buscarte porque te habías tardado mucho, pero en eso llego ella y…

-Y se besaron Edward!- me lo dijo con un nudo en la garganta, me dolía mucho ver a Bella asi, pero todo esto era un mal entendido.

-No fue como tu creíste, por favor déjame acabar de explicarte,- le pedía rogando.

-Que Edward? Me vas a dar detalles de cómo paso?.- me lo dijo en un tono sarcástico, que me dolió mucho, estaba furioso conmigo mismo por no poder explicarle lo que realmente sucedió.

-No Bella, mi amor no fue así te lo juro, yo te amo.- y le decía la verdad. Estaba utilizando la voz mas dulce y tranquila que tenia.

-Tu me amas? Estas jugando verdad, de verdad Edward vete, no quiero verte mas.- me dijo, podía notar que a ella también le dolía decirme eso.

-No me iré hasta que me digas que no me amas.- le dije casi al instante.

-Por favor vete.- me rogo.

-No Bella, no me iré hasta que me digas lo que te dije.- le dije aun calmado.

-EDWARD VETE YA! NO QUIERO VERTE, NO QUIERO SABER MAS DE TI.- me dijo gritando, sus palabras me dolieron demasiado, y al parecer a ella también.

-Bella, mi amor, por favor.- le dije en suplica, ella me estaba gritando.

-YA TE DIJE, NO QUIERO VERTE NUNCA MAS, VETE!.

Me quede pensando solo un segundo mas, estaba enojado, frustrado y furioso!

-¡!DEMONIOS BELLA,!.-y me quede pensando un momento, estaba enojado.- OJALA YO NUNCA TE HUBIERA CONOCIDO, NO ERES COMO PENSE, ERES IGUAL A TODAS!.-

Y salí corriendo de su habitación, estaba enojado, no sabia lo que decía, subí a mi auto y arranque tan rápido que solo escuche las llantas rechinar.

Iba manejando sin rumbo alguno, no podía sacarme la imagen de ella en su habitación, estaba parada y callada con lagrimas en los ojos cuando le dije eso, le dolió demasiado que le dijera eso.

Estuve manejando un rato, hasta que me tranquilice y reflexione. No podía creer lo que le había hecho, le había gritado esas cosas tan horribles, jamás me lo perdonaría, ella no tenia la culpa de nada, ni siquiera era verdad lo que le había dicho, ella era única!, como pude gritarle eso después de todo lo que ella ha hecho por mi?.

Estaba muy enojado conmigo mismo, estaba decidido a ir a su casa a pedirle una disculpa, esperando que las cosas se hubieran calmado un poco, iba camino hacia su casa con la desesperación de disculparme con ella, de decirle que lo sentía, que ella era lo mas importante de mi vida, que sin ella no puedo vivir, sin darme cuanta empecé a acelerar un poco, pero no importaba quería pedirle que me perdonara por ser un idiota y decirle eso, pero en eso solo vi una luz, y después ya no vi mas, todo era oscuro y no había salida…


	8. CAPITULO 8

CAPITULO 8

BELLA, POV

Salí lo mas rápido que pude, fui directo hacia el único hospital, llegue corriendo al hospital y me fui directo a la recepción. Estaba una señorita en el.

-Hola, quisiera saber donde se encuentra Ed..ed.., Edward Cullen.- a este punto estaba muy nerviosa y no sabia nada de el, mas que había chocado.

La señorita empezó a buscar en su computadora y me respondió.

-Si acaba de llegar, se encuentra en el segundo piso hacia mano derecha.

-Gracias.- y corrí hacia las escaleras, el elevador se me hacia que tardaría años.

Llegue al segundo piso (fue sorprendente que no me callera ya que iba corriendo en las escaleras), llegue a la sala de espera y ahí estaba toda su familia, estaban todos muy angustiados, especialmente Esme. En cuanto me vieron Esme rápidamente me abrazo, al igual que yo estaba llorando.

-Bella que bueno que estas aquí.- estaba sollozando en mi.

-Lo siento yo…-

-Tranquila Bella, todo estará bien.- esta vez me contesto Alice.

Yo solo la abrace, ella era mi mejor amiga y el era su hermano, a estas alturas no me importaba lo que había pasado con Tanya, solo me importaba su salud.

-Ven Bella, vallamos a la cafetería.- me dijo Alice.

-No yo quiero estar con el.- le dije casi llorando.

-Lo se, no tardaremos mucho, solo iremos por un café para Esme.

Solo asentí.

Ya en la cafetería, no pude mas y empecé a llorar, con Alice todo era mas fácil a ella no podía ocultarle nada, y ella sabia que había pasado algo.

-Fue mi culpa, el iba muy enojado, yo… yo no quería que pasara esto.- y empecé a llorar de nuevo.

-Tranquila Bella, no fue tu culpa, ni de el, fue el estúpido chofer del tráiler que iba ebrio…. Y aparte era una curva y no vio a… a… Edward.- Alice estaba igual de afectada que yo, entre ellos había un lazo entre hermanos, que aunque no lo fueran los unía mucho.

-Noo! Es que, es que yo… el iba muy enojado.

-BELLA, TRANQUILA!, no fue tu culpa.- me dijo Alice para que yo saliera del shock.

Después de eso me tranquilice y le conté lo que había pasado, estaba muy enojada y me dijo que cuando el estuviera bien que hablaría con el, pero que me tranquilizara.

Subimos y todos estaban en silencio, al parecer Carlisle había salido a darles informes del estado de Edward.

-Que paso? Como esta?

-El… el… el esta en coma.- me dijo Esme al borde de las lagrimas, rápidamente Emmett la abrazo.

En ese momento sentí que todo mi mundo se venia abajo, me sentía culpable por la discusión, tal vez si no le hubiera gritado el no estaría aquí.

Rosalie me veía con tristeza, con cara de arrepentimiento, como pidiéndome disculpas, pero la ignore completamente, ahora solo me importaba su hermano.

Ya eran alrededor de las 11:30 de la noche, pero nadie quería moverse, Esme me había dicho que podía irme a descansar, pero no quería, quería estar todo el tiempo con el.

-Bueno muchachos, es hora de que se vallan a descansar, mañana tienen que ir a la escuela, y si ven que faltan todos se armara todo un alboroto.- les dijo Carlisle.

-Si muchachos, váyanse a descansar, me quedare con su padre.

-Yo… yo quiero quedarme.- les dije casi rogándoles.

-Esta bien Bella, no somos nadie para decirte que hacer, pero ustedes váyanse a la casa.

-Esta bien, mañana vendremos a ver como sigue.- contesto Alice. Al parecer ellos eran muy cercanos.

Nos quedamos Esme y yo a cuidarlo, no nos habían dejado entrar a verlo por medidas de seguridad, pero ya cuando estaba establecido en una habitación, no pude evitar llorar al verlo con todos esos tubos adentro de el, se veía fatal, Carlisle no quiso mentirnos, por mas que fuera su hijo el fue muy claro, "Edward esta en un coma muy profundo, el que despierte, es muy poco probable" sus palabras me daban vuelta en la cabeza, Esme se había ido de la habitación, al parecer a tomar un café con Carlisle, ya que el estaba de guardia.

Me senté a lado de el, lo observaba con tanto detenimiento, no podía creer lo que había sucedido en tan poco tiempo.

Descanse mi cabeza sobre su abdomen, con el cuidado de no lastimarlo, tome su mano y empezaron a salir lagrimas de mis ojos, sin darme cuenta me quede dormida,

Al día siguiente fueron sus hermanos en la mañana para ver como seguía, pero todo estaba igual, el no reaccionaba. Yo no quise ir a la escuela, la verdad no tenia ánimos como para ir a la escuela, pero tampoco quería separarme de el, a pesar de lo que sucedió, aun lo quería con todas mis fuerzas.

Viernes y todo seguía igual, yo solo salía del hospital para ducharme y trataba de no tardarme nada, no quería estar ni un segundo separada de el. En mi cara se marcaban unas notorias ojeras, causadas por no dormir bien, Esme me decía que fuera a descansar a la casa, que ella se quedaría al pendiente de el, pero yo solo negaba, prácticamente comía en la habitación de Edward.

Ese día, como siempre fueron todos a verlo, estaban demasiado tristes, podía notarlo, a pesar de que trataban de ocultármelo, a veces simplemente no se puede.

Todos se fueron, pero se quedo Rosalie, se me hizo extraño, pero supuse que quería hablar con su madre. Pero me sorprendió cuando finalmente me hablo.

-Bella, podemos hablar?- Woooo!, jamás me hubiera esperado que ella me hablara.

-Heee…. Si claro, vamos.

Fuimos hacia la cafetería a "tomar" un café, por su cara, pude notar que estaba nerviosa, esto me inquieto mas, ella nunca hablaba conmigo.

-Bella te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro, lo que quieras.- le respondí.

-Se que no es de mi incumbencia, pero… de casualidad, antes de que pasara lo de Edward,….- se notaba nerviosa.- ustedes se pelearon?

-Este, pues si tuvimos una discusión, pero a que viene esto?- aun no podía superar lo de Tanya.

-Bueno, entonces si se pelearon?.- yo solo asentí.- y se pelearon por culpa de Tanya no?

Ella como sabia esto, acaso se lo había dicho Alice?, ella era la única que lo sabia, claro además de Edward y yo. Interpreto mi silencio como un si, ya que prosiguió.

-Bueno quería decirte, que se lo que paso, no exactamente, Tanya como sabrás es… era mi amiga, el miércoles, me llamo para decirme lo que había hecho justo a la salida, se que tal vez diras que a mi que me interesa, pero se lo importante que eres para mi hermano, y por eso te digo que no creas lo que viste, se que es difícil, pero, enserio, el no quería besarla, Tanya me confeso que lo beso porque te vio a ti llegar, y que quería que ustedes rompieran, para que ella se quedara con mi hermano. Es por eso que se … besaron, pero de verdad Edward te ama.

Que estúpida soy!, claro como no me di cuenta de que cuando Edward se metió al baño Tanya me había visto, soy una estúpida!

-Gracias Rosalie, no sabes lo que acabas de hacer, de verdad muchas gracias.- le dije sinceramente.

-No gracias a ti, de verdad estoy muy apenada por lo que sucedió, yo no pensé que esto fuera a pasar así.

-No te preocupes, el saldrá bien de esto.

-Eso espero, y también que nos llevemos mejor.- me confeso.

-Claro, nos llevaremos mejor.- ahora le debía la vida a Rosalie, ella me dijo la verdad.

Terminamos de hablar y me fui directo a la habitación, por el contrario Rose se fue hacia la casa, entre y Esme me dijo que se iría a descansar a la casa un momento.

-Vete tranquila Esme, yo estaré cuidándolo.

-Lo se cariño, de verdad gracias.- y se fue.

En eso recibí una llamada a mi celular, era mi padre.

-Hola Bella, como estas?

-Bien papa, gracias.- le mentí, sabia que si le decía la verdad aria lo posible por regresarse para apoyarme.

-Que bien, este… llamaba para decirte que me quedare otros días mas, espero que no te moleste, si quieres les digo que no y me regreso.

-No te preocupes papa, esta bien, hmm… ya hablaste con…- no me dejo terminar.

-Si ya hable con el Dr. Cullen, y esta de acuerdo.

-Que bien papa.

-Bueno solo llamaba para infórmate, que estés bien Bella, me tengo que ir.

-Si papa gracias igualmente, hasta luego adiós.

Cerré mi celular y empecé a llorar, no podía seguir viéndolo así, no se movía, no hacia nada!.

A este grado estaba desesperada, estaba enojada con migo misma por ser tan estúpida, por no pensar con la cabeza fría, por mas que trataba la culpa seguía en mi, no dejaba de pensar de que tal vez si no hubiéramos peleado, si hubiéramos hablado, nada de esto hubiera pasado. Pero bien dicen que el hubiera no existe. Cada que lo veía me ponía a llorar de la frustración de verlo así y no poder ayudarlo, de no poder hacer nada para que despertara, siempre que me quedaba sola con el (lo cual era muy frecuente) le tomaba las manos y me acostaba en su pecho.

Esta vez hice lo mismo, pero ya no podía mas, ya no aguantaba las ganas de llorar, por mas que me hiciera la fuerte, simplemente no podía.

Tome sus manos entre las mías y las entrelace como cuando el tomaba las mías para caminar por la escuela, no pude evitar que ese recuerdo me hiciera estremecerme, tome sus manos y lo miraba fijamente, le empecé a hablar como si el me escuchara, lose el no oía nada, pero alguna vez leí que hablarles a personas en este estado, tal vez, solo tal vez, podrían despertar mas rápido.

-Sabes… , jamás te había dicho lo tanto que me gusta tu cabello,- y rápidamente empecé a jugar con su cabello, como normalmente lo hacia.- yo se que a ti no te gusta porque es muy difícil de acomodar y siempre queda igual, pero no importa, me sigue gustando, tus labios…- de nuevo estaba llorando, solo que esta vez solo se me salían las lagrimas, no quería emitir sonido alguno.- tus labios son lo mas rico y delicioso que he probado en mi vida,- un sentimiento de nostalgia recorrió todo mi cuerpo al recordar cuando nos besábamos.- y tus ojos…- deje escapar un suspiro, pero sin que dejaran de salir lagrimas de mis ojos.- tus ojos son mi perdición.- sonreí y me sonroje al recordar la primera vez que lo vi a los ojos y me cacho viéndolo.- jamás me cansaría de ver tus ojos, podría quedarme todo el día viéndolos, cada que te veo a los ojos me pierdo en ellos.- y me estremecí en tan solo pensar que ya no volvería a ver esos ojos, que ya ni siquiera vería al dueño de estos. Me tranquilice un poco y empecé a platicar con el como si realmente me escuchara. Por un momento dude que decirle, pero vinieron a mi los recuerdos de cada momento que pasamos juntos.- Sabes, estos días que han pasado, me sirvieron para darme cuenta de que te quiero demasiado, de que te necesito para poder vivir, que sin ti yo no soy nada, que tu lo eres todo en mi…- ya estaba llorando, pero no me importo tenia que decirle lo que sentía.- recuerdas nuestra primera cita?, yo la recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer,- deje escapar un suspiro con solo recordarlo.- no entramos al instituto, y no la pasamos juntos todo el día solos tu y yo, lo recuerdo perfectamente porque ese lugar es muy especial para mi, nuestro prado, recuerdo que no quería ir al bosque porque temía caerme o perdernos, pero con tan solo estar contigo, me haces sentirme segura. Recuerdo cuando nos fuimos a ese parque de diversiones, ese día fue uno de mis favoritos porque lo pase contigo, aun tengo ese oso que ganaste para mi, también recuerdo cuando hicimos una guerra de comida en un restaurant, nos corrieron, pero no sin antes limpiar todo el desastre.- recordar eso me hizo sonreír solo por un instante.- o cuando me pediste bailar contigo en la fiesta de tu hermano, por mas que trate de bailar bien y no pisarte no lo pude lograr,- deje escapar otra sonrisa al recordar como bailábamos.- prometo que cuando despiertes tomare clases de baile contigo, si es que aun quieres seguir conmigo,- decir esto me puso triste, solo pensar que el y yo ya no …., deje de pensar en eso.- y como olvidar el día que rentaste una sala de cines solo para nosotros dos, aunque nunca te lo dije me enoje porque gastaste dinero en mi, pero no importa, si tu eras feliz haciendo eso, yo también lo soy, y esto de Tanya…, .- empecé a llorar un poco mas.- perdóname, perdóname por favor!, yo… fui una tonta al gritarte, al no darte la oportunidad de que me explicaras lo que paso, pero… pero perdóname! Se lo que realmente paso esa tarde entre tu y Tanya, y yo se que tal vez por lo que paso en mi casa ese mismo día ya no quieras ni verme, pero por favor dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que estoy arrepentida, de que yo … de que yo te amo Edward. Por favor no me dejes Edward, despierta por favor!- y simplemente lo abrace con mas fuerza, claro sin lastimarlo. Pero lo que me sorprendió fue lo que le dije, le dije que lo amaba!, se sentía tan bien, sentía una gran felicidad, se sentía bien, para mi esa palabra nunca existió, pero con Edward era diferente, el me hizo decir esa palabra, yo no era ese tipo de chicas que gritan a los cuatro vientos que aman, no, para mi lo máximo era "te quiero mucho".

Aun con las manos entrelazadas, sentí como ligeramente me apretó la mano, salte de la sorpresa y fui corriendo hacia Carlisle, le dije lo que sucedió y lo reviso, pero me dijo que el seguía en su mismo estado, que aun no reaccionaba. Esto me afecto, pero de cierto modo había algo dentro de mi que me decía que no me diera por vencida, que tal vez todo lo que le dije serviría para que el reaccionara.

Y así lo hice al día siguiente, le hablaba de cosas que pasaban en el día, le platicaba lo que me decía Alice, lo que pasaba en el instituto, en el hospital, le decía cualquier cosa. Carlisle dijo que eso estaba ayudando, que el estaba reaccionando un poco, esto me dio mas esperanzas.

Era domingo y me fui a bañar a la casa de los Cullen, tarde un poco mas porque me quede en la tina sintiendo el agua caliente, Alice trataba de convencerme de que me quedara a dormir un rato, pero yo le decía que no, pero pelear con Alice era una guerra perdida, así que casi no le di lucha y acepte, pero le dije que solo me dejara dormir una hora, máximo hora y media, y que después me despertara, me dijo que si, pero algo dentro de mi me decía que no lo haría, así que puse mi alarma para que sonara una hora mas tarde.

-Bella esto es lo mejor, es lo mejor para ti.- me decía una voz que conocía perfectamente

-No.. Edward yo, yo te necesito, no puedes irte así.

-Lo siento Bella, pero tu no perteneces a este mundo.-

-Yo pertenezco a tu lado, por favor no me dejes, llévame contigo, por favor.- se lo decía suplicando.

-Lo siento Bella, pero no puedo llevarte, jamás me lo perdonaría si te llevo conmigo, yo lo siento… perdóname.- me dijo lo ultimo en un susurro que no estaba segura si lo había dicho o no.- cuídate mucho Bella, te amare por siempre, y por favor no hagas nada imprudente, hazlo por mi.

-Edward no me dejes, quédate conmigo, por favor Edward!, regresa, no me dejes! Quédate conmigo Edward, quédate conmigo!.- solo veía como Edward iba desapareciendo poco a poco.

-Bella, Bella, Despierta, todo esta bien, no ha pasado nada, todo esta bien.- me decía una voz y solo sentía unos brazos alrededor de mi, mi cara estaba completamente mojada por las lagrimas.

-Yo… estaba … el… y entonces..- no pude de terminar de hablar porque comencé a llorar de nuevo, pero porque lloraba si solo era un sueño, que digo sueño, una pesadilla. Pero sentía un deja vu, algo me decía que tenia que irme rápido o seria demasiado tarde, pero demasiado tarde para que?

En eso reaccione rápidamente, me había quedado dormida tres horas y media!, me pare de un brinco y le dije a Alice que porque no me había despertado, solo dijo que quería dejarme descansar, en eso recordé mi alarma y me di cuenta que estaba tan cansada que solo la apague y volví a dormir.

En ese momento, sentí una sensación tan extraña que no sabia como describirla, sentía una sensación tan extraña, sentía que alguien oprimía mi corazón, sin pensarlo dos veces salí corriendo de la casa hacia el hospital, no se que me pasaba pero tenia un mal presentimiento, sentía que algo estaba pasando, me sentía tan frustrada que me enoje conmigo misma.

En cuanto llegue al hospital fui directo al cuarto donde se encontraba Edward, entre y todo estaba normal, el seguía igual…, no había despertado. Le pregunte a una enfermera que donde se encontraba Esme, me dijo que se fue a comer un poco con Carlisle, me remordió un poco la conciencia al saber que Edward se había quedado solo un momento. Tome su mano (como ya era costumbre) y la apreté fuertemente con la mía. Gracias a unos aparatos podía saber como se encontraba su corazón y todo ese tipo de cosas. Me quede mirándole un momento, pero me distrajo un sonido que sonaba demasiado rápido, era su corazón, se esta deteniendo. Apreté mas fuerte su mano contra la mía, no quería separarme de el ni un segundo. Rápidamente entraron unas enfermeras junto con Carlisle y una Esme muy triste. Carlisle les dijo algo a las enfermeras, yo rompí en llanto al escuchar lo que Carlisle había dicho.

-Esta sufriendo un paro cardiaco, preparen ….- ya no oía nada mas, solo me concentraba en el rostro de mi ángel, en ese momento solo quería verlo y no escuchar nada mas, las enfermeras me pidieron que me alejara, que tenia que salir. Yo simplemente lo ignore, solo quería estar a lado de la persona que amaba, en eso se me vinieron recuerdos, recuerdos nuestros, nuestro primer beso, nuestra primera cita, cuando nos fugamos de la escuela, la guerra de comida en el restaurant, nuestra canción, nuestro lugar preferido (el prado), la ida al parque de diversiones, cuando me escapaba en las tardes para poder verlo, la primera canción que cantamos juntos, nuestro primer baile, todos esos bellos momentos que pasamos juntos, algunos no tan bueno, pero sin duda los mejores de mi vida. La enfermera volvió a insistir en que me separara de el.

- No, Edward yo, yo te necesito, no puedes irte asi.- dije casi llorando aun con mi mano en la suya, le estaba suplicando al amor de mi vida que no me dejara.

-Señorita por favor tiene que retirarse.- me decía la enfermera al mismo tiempo que me jalaba para que me quitara, solo vi como mi mano poco a poco se fue separando de la suya.

Esme solo miraba con tristeza, me abrazo rápidamente y me dijo que todo saldría bien. No tuve el valor de seguir mirando y me voltee abrazando a Esme, que casi me sostenía porque yo ya no tenia fuerzas para seguir de pie.

Voltee casi sin darme cuenta de lo que hacia, solo vi como Carlisle negaba con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que volteaba y se le salían unas lagrimas de sus ojos. Esme al ver lo que su esposo le decía se quedo en shock, bajo sus brazos de mi de golpe que rápidamente Carlisle la abrazo, quedándome yo sola en completo shock.

No!, no podía ser cierto, Ed.., Edward no podía dejarme sola, no podía dejarme, el… el era todo para mi. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrí hacia el y tome con una mano la suya, mientras que con la otra tomaba su rostro.

-Edward no me dejes, quédate conmigo, por favor Edward!, regresa, no me dejes!.- lo decía en sollozos, el no podía dejarme.- ! Quédate conmigo Edward,- esto casi se lo decía gritando con la falsa esperanza de que el me oyera y regresara.- , quédate conmigo!- le dije gritando con lagrimas en mi rostro.- Edward solo…, solo regresa por favor, no… no me dejes Edward, solo… solo no me dejes Edward, por favor, yo… yo te amo Edward, no me dejes. - se lo dije esta vez llorando pero ya no gritando, solo esperaba que el reaccionara, que el escuchara mis palabras, que se diera cuenta que yo lo amaba, que lo amo con toda mi alma, que sin el yo no puedo vivir, solo quería que el regresara, que el despertara y que todo estuviera bien.

Esto había pasado tan rápido, como en tan solo segundos podían pasar tantas cosas, en tan solo segundos había perdido al amor de mi vida, en solo SEGUNDOS!

En ese momento de mi vida, ya nada tenia sentido, mi mundo se vino abajo, Edward moría, y junto con el yo….

* * *

><p><strong>Hola ola! lo siento se que tarde en actualizar pero esk tube unos cuantos problemitas en la escuela y pss...<strong>

**bueno no kiero molestarlos con mis problemas, asi ke...**

**ke tal les parecio el cap. lose tenia ke escribir la versin de edwar y bella, espero no les halla aburrido :D **

**comentarios, dudas, preguntas, amenazas? jajaj bueno cualkier cosa porfa diganme, acepto todo tipo de reviews (bueno casi todo)jaja**

**nos vemos pronto, espero actualizar mas rapido lo prometo jiji las kiero mucho cuidense bye**

**Diana**


	9. CAPITULO 9

CAPITULO 9

BELLA POV´S

En eso paso algo que nos sorprendió a todos, algo que hizo que todos volteáramos a ver a Edward, su corazón volvía a latir, el… el estaba vivo!, el había regresado.

El aparato del corazón volvió a sonar diciéndonos que su corazón latía, la esperanza volvió a nosotros como rayo, volví a mirarlo con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Pero como.. esto no puede ser…- Carlisle estaba sorprendido por lo sucedido, no podía explicar lo que había pasado.

-Gracias.- susurre en el pecho de el, ya que mi cabeza se encontraba recargada en este, pero algo me hizo separar mi rostro del pecho de mi ángel, sentí un leve apretón en mi mano, acaso el había… el había apretado mi mano, al ver mi reacción Carlisle me pregunto que sucedía, yo se lo dije y empezó a examinarlo, no nos dijo nada, solo que iba a mandar hacerle unas tomografías para ver que todo estuviera bien, pero no importaba el había regresado, y esperaba que esta vez fuera para siempre. Esme llamo a los demás, no tardaron mucho en venir, cuando llegaron Esme les conto lo que sucedió, no TODO lo que sucedió pero si gran parte de ello, al escucharlo Alice se puso a llorar no podía creer lo que le había sucedido a su hermano, Jasper al ver el estado de su novia la abrazo fuertemente, a Emmett jamás lo había visto asi, solo se paro y golpeo un poco la pared, yo sabia como se sentía exactamente el, sentía esa rabia, esa impotencia de verlo asi y no poder hacer nada, Rosalie solo dejo escapar una lagrima pero al instante se la limpio e hizo como que nada sucedía.

Alice me hablo un poco de cómo iban las cosas en el instituto, me pasaba los apuntes para que no me atrasara, nos quedamos platicando como dos horas en la cafetería, enseguida que se fueron me subi a la habitación, Carlisle no había venido a decirnos como se encontraba en la tomografía que le habían sacado pero rápidamente descarte la opción de que algo estuviera mal, ya que el nos lo hubiera dicho enseguida, lo visualice de nuevo y fui a mirar a la ventana, el paisaje no era muy bonito que digamos (casas, locales y a lo lejos el bosque)me quede mirando fijamente el bosque, de repente sentí la necesidad de voltear y de acercarme hacia Edward.

Cuando me gire para verlo en la cama me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver lo que tenia frente a mis ojos.

Edward había despertado!, esto realmente era un milagro, jamás me había sentido tan feliz por algo, el había reaccionado, el… el…, el estaba otra vez conmigo!

Edward solo miraba, no se movía ni hacia nada, yo solo lo miraba fijamente, aun no podía creer lo que veía, pero había algo raro en el, parecía como si no fuera el realmente, me perdí en sus ojos, y pensar que ya no volvería a ver al dueño de esos ojos que amaba. Al parecer el noto mi mirada ya que se me quedo mirando fijamente a los ojos, igual que yo, pero había algo mal…, algo que no sabia que era.

En ese momento tenia ganas de hacer tantas cosas, que simplemente no hice nada, solo lo miraba fijamente ya con lagrimas a punto de salir de mis ojos.

-Edward.- susurre al fin. El al parecer me escucho, pero solo me veía extrañamente.

Y en eso paso algo que me dejo desconcertada, algo que jamás me hubiera esperado de el, algo que cambiaria por completo la vida de todos, pero, sobre todo la de nosotros dos.

**CARLISLE, POV**

Le mande a hacer una tomografía a Edward, la verdad aun no comprendía que fue lo que realmente paso, prácticamente el había muerto por unos segundos y después… había regresado.

Cuando Bella me había dicho que había sentido que le apretó la mano, sospeche de algo, pero no quería decir nada sin antes comprobarlo, y esperando que mis sospechas no fueran ciertas, decidí ver la tomografía de Edward, y para nuestra desgracia… mis sospechas eran ciertas.

-Carlisle, estas bien?, te noto extraño.- me decía mi esposa.

-Hee… si todo esta bien.- le mentí, pero no tardaría en descubrir la verdad.

Arqueo una ceja como seña de que me había descubierto, me conocía tan bien, pero aun no sabia como se los iba a decir, como lo tomaría ella, los chicos, y sobre todo Bella.

-Dímelo Carlisle.

Decidí ir directo al grano, para que darle mas vueltas al asunto, total se tenían que enterar y cuanto antes mejor.

-Edward…- tome aire para soltarlo todo.- Edward ha perdido la memoria.

Esme había quedado en completo shock, ni siquiera el ruido de la taza que dejo caer la hizo reaccionar, yo me encontraba igual que ella, solo que yo lo ocultaba para poder apoyarla, ya que si los dos nos caíamos… simplemente no podríamos.

-¿Qué?, pero…, ¿Por qué?.- al parecer no lo comprendía.

-Pues no lose, la tomografía que le tome indica que es eso, pero estoy seguro que será temporal, solo bastara con recordarle unas cuantas cosas, y ya con el tiempo el ira recordando poco a poco.

-Estas seguro? Digo porque tal vez…- no la deje terminar.

-Estoy seguro, y no, no creo que haya un error, te lo prometo, esto será temporal.

-Sera mejor que nos vallamos a ver a Edward, y a decirle a Bella esto, no quiero que la tome por sorpresa, y también hay que llamar a los chicos.

-Si yo opino lo mismo, aun no se como lo vallan a tomar todos, sobre todo Bella, se pondrá muy triste, la considero como una hija mas.- Mi esposa siempre tan amable.

-Si yo también la considero como mi hija, pero hay que decirle ya.- le dije a mi esposa, la cual solo se limito a asentir.

En cuanto entramos a la habitación en la que estaba Edward, nos encontramos con una Bella llorando en completo shock.

-El… el… ha perdido l-a la memoria…- dijo en un susurro, al parecer había sido demasiado tarde.

**BELLA, POV**

No podia ser cierto lo que estaba pasando mi… mi Edward no me recordaba, el… el me había olvidado, esto seguramente ha sido un error no puede ser cierto, esto… esto simplemente no podia ser cierto.

-El… el… ha perdido l-a la memoria…- lo dije casi sin pensarlo. Esperaba con todas mis fuerzas que no fuera cierto, que Carlisle me dijera que no, que era un error y que Edward estaba bien, pero, para mi desgracia esto no sucedió.

-Bella, cariño, esto…, esto te lo puede explicar Carlisle.- me dijo Esme algo triste.

Mire a Carlisle en busca de una respuesta y el solo me miro algo confundido.

-Bella, es mejor que hablemos afuera.- dijo Carlisle en un tono muy bajo, supongo que para que Edward no escuchara. Asentí

Salimos de la habitación de Edward, en la cual solo se encontraba el y Esme.

-Po… por que el no me recuerda?.- le dije asi de directo.

-Bella esto es un poco complicado de explicar, es mejor cuando estén todos, pero por lo pronto solo puedo decirte que esto es algo temporal, no durara mucho.

No se si eso me tranquilizo o que… pero aun no podia comprender, porque no me recordaba solo a mi, porque a sus padres, bueno al menos a su mama si lo hacia, pero a mi…?, a mi no, necesitaba que viera a sus hermanos para ver si sucedia lo mismo, pero si a ellos si los recordaba… no se que haría, no se que sucedia en mi, que había de malo en mi?

-Pero por que solo a mi?- tenia esa duda, no quería quedarme con ella.

-Pues eso es algo que no lo había notado, pensé que si te recordaba, que solo serian vagos los recuerdos tuyos pero, no te recuerda nada?- negué con la cabeza. Se quedo pensativo un poco y después prosiguió.- eso habría que checarlo, pero por lo pronto puedo decirte que esto es temporal, esperemos que asi sea.- y me dedico una sonrisa.

En eso salió Esme un poco triste, pero a la vez feliz.

-El esta esperándonos, quiere vernos a todos.- nos informo.

-Si, es mejor que les hable a los chicos, creo que ustedes…- y se fue Carlisle.

-Bella, que ha pasado?

-Yo… estaba viendo y entonces el… el…- me quede recordando lo que sucedia, apenas me había dado cuenta de lo de Edward.- el no me recuerda.- y empecé a llorar en los brazos de Esme.

Esme se quedo petrificada con lo que le dije, al parecer ella no sabia que el no me recordaba, estaba igual de confundida que yo.

-Tranquila Bella, todo pasara, el esta … bien.

Y me alegraba por eso, el por fin había despertado, pero no podia abrazarlo, no podia besarlo, no podia decirle cuanto lo amaba y cuanto lo había extrañado, esa era la única diferencia.

Al poco rato llegaron todos al hospital, por lo que pude ver todos venían muy felices, y por que no estarlo, pero Alice siempre era la que mas sobresalía, venia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras que los demás solo venían caminado normal, pero a distancia se veía que estaban felices. Alice me abrazo al instante y me susurro algo como _"te lo dije, te dije que el se recuperaría",_ esto me puso un tanto triste, estaba feliz por el, por todos, por que ya había reaccionado, pero me sentía triste por que el no me recordaba, lo se era injusta, como podia estar triste ahora pero no podia evitarlo, era una egoísta.

-Bien queremos verlo, esta despierto?, oh tengo tantas cosas que decirle, donde esta?, en su misma habitación?, o ya lo cambiaron?.- como siempre Alice con tantas preguntas. Todo empezamos a reír por lo graciosa que se había escuchado al decir tantas cosas a la vez. Había extrañado verlos a todos sonreír.

-Alice, cariño, tranquila, Edward esta en su habitación.- le contesto Esme muy tranquilamente.

-Pues bien, entremos, me muero de ganas de ver a Eddie despierto.- dijo Emmett.

-Vallamos.- contesto Jasper.

Yo suspire ante lo dicho, por lo que Alice se dio cuenta y frunció el ceño en forma de pregunta pero decidí no contarle nada seria mejor que se los dijera Carlisle.

-Pero… por que?.- dijo una ya no tan feliz Alice.

-Es algo que quiero explicarles mas adelante, pero por ahora quiero hacer una prueba, de la cual quiero que me ayuden. Todos asintieron, claro yo ya sabia que era lo que tenían que hacer.

-Bien, pues como les he dicho a perdido la memoria.- todos se quedaron desconcertados.- asi que les voy a pedir que entren todos juntos, y no le digan quienes son, me refiero a que no le digan que son sus hermanos, quiero ver si el los reconoce, de acuerdo.

Todos asintieron muy a su pesar.

-Bien pues vamos.

Suspire y Alice paso sus brazos por mis hombros y me dijo _"Te dije que todo saldría bien, me alegro por ustedes dos, ya tendrán todo el tiempo del mundo para estar juntos"_ yo solo asentí y suspire. Me dolían tanto sus palabras que hasta apenas me había dado cuenta de que ya no seria igual.

Entramos y Edward estaba sentado en la cama mirando a la nada, en cuanto se percato de nuestra presencia nos miro a todos con cara de confusión, pero instantáneamente …¿sonrió?, no se lo que paso, pero, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, nos miramos fijamente y el hizo una mueca de dolor, de frustración, de confusión, yo al ver que no hacían nada, rápidamente desvié la mirada.

Se acercaron mas hacia la cama, ya que yo me recargue el en marco de la puerta, se acercaron y esperaba con todas mis fuerzas que a ellos tampoco los reconociera, pero no fue asi.

-Por que me miran con esas caras? Llevo tanto tiempo sin verlos y no me dicen nada? Ni siquiera un abrazo?.- les dijo Edward, en ese momento, mi corazón se rompió.

Todos lo miraron con una gran sonrisa y Esme fue hacia el y paso sus brazos por sus hombros.

-Vamos muchachos, no sea tan malo con Edward, el también los ha extrañado, salúdenlo.

-Si, como olvidar a mis queridos hermanos.

-Creo que Eddie ha vuelto.- dijo burlonamente Emmett.

-Creo que Emmy no ha cambiado.- le respondió igual Edward.

-Bien basta de pelear.- dijo Rosalie.

-Me da gusto que estés bien Edward.- dijo Jasper.

En eso se miraron fijamente Edward con Alice.

-Que tu no me vas a saludar?.- le reprocho Edward a Alice. Yo hubiera jurado que habría sido la primera en saludar, pero no fue asi.

-Edward!, no vuelvas a hacer eso, sabes lo preocupada que me tenias?, ósea no fui de compras estos días, NO FUI DE COMPRAS!.- claro, no hubiera podido esperar menos de Alice.- te he extrañado tanto.- y se le abalanzo a Edward, claro literalmente. En su abrazo Edward quedo del lado del que yo estaba, por lo que se percato de que yo estaba atrás, casi escondida, y era verdad, no quería que me viera y no me reconociera, que me viera y me ignorara por completo, por lo que decidi quedarme atrás y verlo de lejos. Pero para mi mala o buena suerte, me vio, nos miramos fijamente y su sonrisa que tanto había extrañado desapareció. Esto basto para que todos se dieran cuenta de que Edward me veía y rápidamente las sonrisas de todos aumentaron, claro excepto la de Esme y Carlisle, ellos pensaban que me veía como antes, pero si tan solo supieran…, Alice al darse cuanta de esto sonrió pícaramente y hablo.- Bueno TODOS te hemos extrañado, pero… como supongo ya sabrás, Bella no se ha separado de ti ni un momento.

Y era verdad no me había separado de el en ningún momento, pero al ver que el me seguía mirando con indiferencia, al ver que ya no me veía como alguna vez me vio, mis esperanzas de que al verme se halla acordado de mi se fueron

-Quien es ella?.- dijo Edward refiriéndose a mi.- Porque esta aquí?

Todos voltearon a verme con la boca abierta, al parecer ellos no esperaban esto, yo solo no podia seguir escuchando lo que Edward decía, el… el no sabia quien era yo. Sin saber que hacer, dije algo para salir corriendo de ahí.

-Yo… yo lo siento, no… no quería, yo… tengo que irme, yo…- y mire a Edward que en ese momento me veía con gran tristeza, mis lagrimas me traicionaron y salieron sin que yo les diera permiso.- yo lo siento no puedo, lo siento.- y sali de la habitación corriendo, ya no podia soportar ver como Edward no me reconocía, ya no soportaba tanto dolor, no pude mas y sali corriendo. Lo ultimo que escuche y vi fue como todos bajaron sus cabezas y como Alice me decía "Bella, espera, no te vallas".

Corrí y corrí, no sabia hacia donde solo quería correr y liberar todo el dolor que sentía en estos momentos.

Me encontraba en una iglesia pintada de color rosa, a lado había un parque, me senté en una banca y empecé a llorar, y para mi mala suerte comenzó a llover, no importaba, solo quería llorar y llorar. Después de un rato empecé a sentir frio, ya estaba lo suficiente mojada, asi que ya ni para que taparme.

Fui a un sitio de taxi que por suerte encontré, me subí a un taxi y le pedí que me llevara a mi casa, y asi lo hizo, llegamos a mi casa 25 minutos después, le dije que se esperara en lo que iba por dinero dentro de esta, ya que había olvidado mi chaqueta y cartera en el hospital, le pague y me metí a mi casa, no me moleste en prender las luces ya que me daba igual lo que pasara.

Estaba recargada en la puerta de la casa con los ojos cerrados cuando sentí unos brazos en mis hombros, brinque del susto e inmediatamente abrí los ojos, era Alice.

Al instante la abrace y me puse a llorar de nuevo, asi estuvimos un buen rato, hasta que me percate de que ella estaba mojada gracias a mi.

-Alice, yo… yo lo siento, no era mi intención arruinar tu ropa lo sie…

-No te preocupes Bella.- me interrumpió.- pensaba sacarlo ya.- y me dedico una sonrisa.- será mejor que te subas a dar un baño, y a cambiarte de ropa.

-Si creo que es lo mejor, me esperas?.

-Claro Bella, no pensaba dejarte sola.

Me subi corriendo a bañarme, me quede disfrutando del agua caliente solo un momento ya que Alice me estaba esperando, muy a mi pesar me sali y me dirigí a mi cuarto a ponerme la pijama.

Baje a la sala y Alice estaba tomándose un café, se notaba un poco preocupada y triste, pero en cuanto me vio me sonrió rápidamente, aquí sucedia algo y tenia que saberlo.

-Que sucede Alice?

-Nada, por que preguntas.- se hizo la inocente.

-Es solo que te vi un poco…. Distraída.- no sabia exactamente que decir.

-Ohhh, no pasa nada, es solo que me a tomado por sorpresa lo que ha sucedido hoy.

-Emmm… si a mi también, jamás espere que pasara esto.- y era verdad, lo primero que quería hacer era abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo quería y había extrañado pero… ahora ya no podia.

-Si yo menos, yo… lo siento si te incomode con lo que dije pero es que yo…

-No te preocupes Alice, tu no sabias nada, esta bien.

-Mmm Carlisle me dijo que tenias que ir para que nos explicara que es lo que le paso.- yo hice una cara de disgusto.- pero… si no quieres ir esta bien, te entendemos no tienes por que hacerlo.- y me dedico una sonrisa. Pero no pensaba abandonarlo cuando mas me necesitaba (creo) además yo aun no sabia bien que es lo que sucedió, por lo que quería ir.

-Esta bien Alice, ire.-

Alice rio triunfantemente.

Pasamos la tarde juntas viendo películas y platicando de lo sucedido con Edward, también me dijo como iban las cosas en la escuela, me conto sobre una locura que hizo Emmett, me rei al imaginarme a Emmett limpiando toda la cafetería, ya que había iniciado una guerra de comida, Emmett ni siquiera sabia como barrer, fue gracioso el imaginarlo.

Pasamos la noche en mi casa, pero Alice estuvo muy pensativa, lo cual me preocupo ya que ella nunca era asi.

-Alice te sucede algo?.- y nada no me respondía, miraba hacia la nada, rápidamente me preocupe, tal vez había pasado algo cuando yo no estuve.- Alice? Alice, paso algo?

-Perdón, me decías…?

-Que sucede Alice?

-Nada es solo que me quede pensando en una platica que tuve con… con alguien.- me dijo rápidamente, al parecer no quería que supiera con quien.

-Con quien?

-Con… este con… con Jasper.- me contesto un poco distraída, pero conocía bastante bien a mi amiga y sabia que mentía.

-Mmm, con Jasper?.- volví a repetir.

-Si con Jasper.- estaba nerviosa.

-Ahh, con Jasper o con Edward?.- le dije casi sin pensarlo, pero estaba segura que era con Edward ya que estaba nerviosa y no quería decirme.

-Q…que te hace pensar eso?.- tartamudeo, señal de que era con Edward.

-Vamos Alice, tienes que decírmelo.

-No es nada importante, es solo que… que me tomo por sorpresa, si eso es.

-Esta bien Alice.- no pensaba darme por vencida, insistiría mas adelante.

Nos dormimos en la sala, bueno Alice se durmió ya que yo no pude hacerlo, por mas que trataba no podia cerrar los ojos, me daban vueltas en la cabeza que era lo que Alice había platicado con Edward para que se pusiera asi de nerviosa y distraída.

A la mañana siguiente desayunamos y nos dirigimos hacia el hospital ya que ese mismo dia darían de alta a Edward e irían a recogerlo todos, claro no sin una fiesta de bienvenida organizada por Alice, ya que todos faltamos al colegio. Llegamos al hospital y ya estaban todos en el despacho de Carlisle, solo faltábamos nosotras dos, nos sentamos y Carlisle comenzó.

-Chicos se que esto no se lo esperaban, y mucho menos lo de Bella, pero, es necesario que lo entiendan y comprendan.- nos miro a todos, con lo que asentimos.- bueno pues le mande a hacer unas tomografías y me mostraron algo en Edward con lo cual el perdió la memoria, por asi decirlo, pero realmente lo que el tiene es amnesia, esto quiere decir que no recuerda bien las cosas pero solo por un momento…

-Como? Osea que es momentáneo o como?.- pregunto Emmett.

-Si, es momentáneo, al cabo de días el ira recordando cosas, y ya después esperemos que la recupere por completo. – Carlisle nos explico mas detalles de la amnesia, nos dijo que era mejor que el fuera recordando por si solo, que solo de vez en cuando lo ayudemos, que asi será mas rápido la recuperación.

-Entonces que ara Bella? Quien será Bella para Edward?.- pregunto un poco irritada Rosalie.

-Rosalie, eso es muy fácil, ella será lo que siempre ha sido para Edward, será su novia, se lo explicaremos y…

-Y… que?, y que pasara si Edward no la acepta?- hice una cara de dolor, la cual todos notaron.

-Rosalie por favor.- la regaño su madre.

-No, esta bien, ella tiene razón.- conteste.- que pasara si Edward no me acepta?. – y era la verdad, no sabría que hacer si Edward después de todo ya no me acepta.

-Yo propongo que la presentemos ante el como una amiga y ya.- dijo Rosalie.- Disculpa Bella, no es nada contra ti, pero… yo digo que es lo mejor, será mejor que te conozca solo como una amiga y …

-Estas bromeando verdad.- interrumpió Alice.- Rosalie no te das cuenta que Bella ama a Edward? Y estoy segura de que Edward siente lo mismo, solo que no sabe que es lo que pasa.

-Y que te hace pensar eso?- dijo Rosalie.

-Por dios, conozco a Edward muchísimo mejor que tu y se que el la quiere.

-No sabes lo que dices, el ahora no la recuerda.

-Tu no sabes nada, el ayer me lo …- y se callo al mirar que todos la veíamos con los ojos abiertos por lo que había dicho.- el la sigue queriendo.

-Alice, Rosalie, cálmense esto es algo que no tenemos que discutirlo, esta es una decisión que solo le corresponde a Bella tomar.

Todos voltearon a verme esperando mi respuesta.

Si según yo había oído bien, Rosalie no quería que yo siguiera con su hermano porque según solo lo confundiría mas, pero Alice, Alice dijo que el aun me quería, pero se callo al ver nuestra reacción, tal vez, solo tal vez eso era lo que habían hablado ellos.

-Bien Bella, te escuchamos.- me dijo Carlisle sacándome de mis pensamientos.- No podemos obligarte a seguir si no quieres. ¿Cuál es tu decisión?.

No sabia exactamente que decir, toda yo decía que quería quedarme con el, que tenia que hacer un esfuerzo por que el me recordara, que tenia que volver a ganarme su amor si es que algún dia lo perdí, pero…, algo muy pequeño, casi diminuto, me decía que lo dejara, que dejara que el fuera feliz con alguien mas, y que me olvidara por completo.

No sabia que hacer, estaba totalmente confundida, pero debía pensar que era lo mejor para Edward, y mi decisión estaba tomada.

-Yo… quisiera…- pero alguien en la puerta me interrumpió.

-Dr. Carlisle, es… su hijo.- dijo la enfermera.

-Que pasa con el?.- pregunto.

-El estaba en su cuarto y en eso se empezó a inquietar y empezó a gritar.-

Carlisle salió corriendo, y de tras de el todos.

Carlisle le dijo que le pondría un sedante para tranquilizarlo, pero el solo dijo que ya se encontraba bien, Carlisle no muy convencido acepto.

Llame a mi padre para saber como estaba, me dijo que se encontraba muy bien, pero que se quedaría una o dos semanas mas, que por que había mucho trabajo y los crímenes y esas cosas, yo le dije que estaba bien, que no había problema. Ahora el problema era ¿Qué era yo para Edward? Eso seria algo difícil, lo mejor seria hablar con el primero.

-Bien hijo, voy a firmar unos papeles y nos vamos a casa.- dijo Carlisle.

-Perfecto.- musito Edward mas para el que para los demás.- ya me había cansado de estar acostado todo el día en este lugar.

Yo como no estuve un momento en la habitación ya que sali a hablarle a mi padre, pero en cuanto entre escuche cuchicheos sobre… mi?.

-Shhh.- dijo Alice rápidamente al darse cuenta de mi presencia.

Todos se callaron y me miraron con una sonrisa. Acaso se burlaban de mi?.

Yo como la vez pasada me quede recargada en el marco de la puerta, no quería que el se diera cuanta que estaba ahí y sucediera lo mismo de la vez pasada.

Todos empezaron a hablar sobre cosas sin importancia, los únicos que permanecíamos en silencio éramos Edward y yo. Hubo un momento en el que me percate de que Edward me veía pero, cuando volteaba a verlo desviaba rápidamente la mirada hacia otro lado. Sin darme cuenta lo mire fijamente y el a mi. En ese momento el mundo dejo de existir, su mirada…, su mirada volvía a ser como antes, me miraba con esos hermosos ojos verdes en los cuales me perdía. Sin darme cuenta empecé a sonreír, pero Alice dijo algo que hizo que los dos desviáramos la mirada.

-Entonces que les parece la idea?.- nos dijo con una sonrisa pícara a nosotros dos.

-Te lo dije Alice, estaban demasiado ocupados.- dijo riendo Emmett.

Yo me sonroje al ver que los dos reían, y Edward… Edward solo me veía con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento Alice, que decías?.- le pregunte.

-Asshhh, les decía que en la escuela aran una excursión para acampar, y obviamente iremos, es este miércoles y regresamos el domingo.

-Pues iremos todos.- dijo Emmett afirmando.

-Heee, yo quisiera ir pero…

-Pero nada Bella, yo me encargo de hablarle a Charlie y créeme, te dejara.

-Es que…- intente excusarme.

-Vamos, no creo que sea tan malo.- esta vez fue Edward el que hablo.

Ante eso no pude negarme y acepte ir, claro le hablaríamos a Charlie, pero Edward quería que fuera, o al menos eso parecía.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, ola<strong>

**lo siento si me tarde un poco pero esk enserio tengo mucha tarea :( y esas cosas de la escuela ...**

**bueno ke les parecio el cap, ya saben dudas, comentarios, quejas, amenazas, jajaja (la ultima vez dije eso, y me llego una verdad robmy?) jajja no te preocupes que no lo mate.**

**bueno espero ke les guste nos vemos pronto.**

**por favor! reviews, no pido mucho, solo eso, haa y muchas gracias a Robmy, que me ha seguido desde el inicio :D **

**Diana**


	10. CAPITULO 10

CAPITULO 10

BELLA POV´S

Camino a casa nos fuimos en tres carros, lo se era una exageración pero ni modo que dejáramos un coche estacionado, así que, Esme y Carlisle se fueron en el mercedes de este ultimo, Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett en el jeep de este ultimo, y Alice, Edward y yo en el porshe de Alice.

Todo el camino fue silencioso a excepción de unas cuantas cosas que Alice comentaba pero que ni Edward ni yo le hacíamos mucho caso. Llegamos a la casa y lo primero que vi fue un gran "bienvenido" en la entrada, ya en la sala parecía que había fiesta, Alice realmente se lucia en organizar eventos, hasta en los mas mínimos.

-No debiste Alice, esto no era tan… importante.- dijo Edward.

-Claro que lo era, además…

-Además no pudimos contenerla.- le dijo Jasper a Edward, pero rápidamente volteo a ver a Alice con una sonrisa en sus labios.- sabes que es imposible.

-Bueno pues… ya que.- dijo Edward sonriendo.

Eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde y yo moría de sueño, creo que ahora si ya podía dormir tranquila, y al parecer lo notaron ya que me encontraba sentada en el sofá bostezando a cado rato y ya casi dormida

-Bella, por que no te vas a descansar ya.- me decía Esme con una sonrisa.- se que estos últimos días no has dormido casi nada, anda descasa.

-No lose Esme, no quiero…

-No te preocupes Bella, no hay problema.- me decía Alice.

-Anda Bella, es mejor que descanses, no quiero que el jefe Swan piense que te tratamos mal aquí, y para otra ya no nos tenga confianza.- esta vez era Carlisle quien me lo pedía.- además si quieres mañana puedes faltar al instituto, tómalo como una recompensa por lo que hiciste estos días por mi hijo.

-Bueno, creo que es lo mejor.- les dije sonriendo.

-Vamos Bella yo te acompaño a tu habitación.- se ofreció Alice.

-Que descanses Bella.- me dijo Esme dándome un abrazo, pero en el momento en que me abrazo me dijo al oído "muchas gracias por lo que hiciste por Edward, te aseguro que todo volverá a ser como antes".

Todos se despidieron de mi con un "que descanses" en coro.

Íbamos escaleras arriba cuando Alice hablo.

-Bella…- parece que se debatía entre decirme o no.- bueno antes que nada, ¿Cómo te sientes respecto a lo que esta pasando?

-No lo se Alice, todo esto me ha tomado por sorpresa y no… no se que hacer o que pensar.

Llegamos a mi habitación y en lo que yo me ponía la pijama ella acomodaba la cama.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con respecto a lo de Edward?.- me dijo mi amiga, yendo directo al grano.

-Pues lo he estado pensando mucho y a decir verdad… no lose.

Alice se quedo callada y me volvió a preguntar cosas.

-Supongamos que ahorita en este instante, justo ahora, te dijeran que tienes que decidir ahora, que dirías? Así rápido sin pensarlo.

-Pues…- lo dude un poco.- no lo se Alice.

-Si sabes, solo que tienes miedo de lo que pueda pasar.

-Y es justificable, tengo miedo de muchas cosas que pueden pasar.

-Pues no lo tengas y déjate llevar por lo que el corazón te diga, y no por la cabeza.

-Lo se Alice, me lo has dicho muchas veces, pero no dejo de pensar que es lo que puede pasar, o lo que podría haber pasado, o lo que hubiera pasado, no lo se Alice.

-Es que ese es tu problema Bella, que piensas mucho las cosas, y no te juzgo, por que a veces uno hace o dice las cosas sin pensarlas dos veces, pero no siempre Bella, a veces debes dejarte llevar por el momento, o por lo que sienta tu corazón, a parte jamás, jamás vas a saber lo que "puede pasar, o lo que podría haber pasado, o lo que hubiera pasado".- dijo esto haciendo comillas en el aire y repitiendo lo que yo le había dicho antes.- dicen que el hubiera no existe Bella.

-Lo se Alice, pero de verdad, pienso en lo que es mejor para Edward, y yo… yo no estoy ahí.

-Pues esta vez piensa en ti y no en los demás, se egoísta por una vez en tu vida, solo por una vez en tu vida Bella!, y piensa en ti primero, piensa que es lo mejor para ti, y no me digas que lo mejor para ti es estar lejos de mi hermano, por que las dos sabemos que eso no es cierto.

-Pero Alice…

-Pero nada Bella!

-Es que tu me lo dices con una seguridad, que parece que estas segura de que el me aceptara.

-Pues por que lo se Bella!, el mismo me lo dijo…- y se quedo callada, con cara de arrepentimiento.

Pero si yo había oído bien, dijo que el se lo dijo?, claro que no iba dejar escapar esta oportunidad y de aquí me agarraría para sacarle todo.

-¿Qué dijiste Alice?

-Nada, solo que… que pienses en ti.- me decía un poco nerviosa tratando de ocultar lo que había dicho, pero yo no lo permitiría.

-Tu sabes algo que yo no.- era mas una afirmación que una pregunta.

-No… no yo no se nada.

-Alice no era una pregunta, vamos dímelo, tal vez esto me ayude a mi decisión.

Alice se quedo en silencio pensativa por unos segundos, al parecer lo que le había dicho la había hecho pensar si realmente debía decirme o no, y al parecer lo conseguí.

-Bien, te lo diré por que eres mi amiga, pero que quede claro que no estoy traicionando la confianza de nadie y…

-Y nada Alice, sabes que no diré nada.

-Lo se pero…- suspiro profundamente.- pero créeme que solo lo hago por que eres mi amiga y por que quiero que tanto tu como mi hermano sean felices, así que…

-Alice, ya no lo hagas mas cardiaco, créeme que me estoy muriendo de la curiosidad.- y era la verdad todo esto me ponía nerviosa, no sabia exactamente a que me iba a enfrentar.

-Hable con Edward, y le pregunte que, que pensaba sobre ti.

-Y que te dijo?.- pregunte intrigada.

-Y me dijo que no sabia.- estaba a punto de decir algo pero Alice me regaño.- no quiero que me interrumpas Bella,- y prosiguió.- me dijo que no sabia, pero que, que sentía algo por ti que no sabia como ni por que lo sentía si ni siquiera te conocía. Yo le dije que si no te recordaba de nada y me dijo que no, pero que sentía que te conocía de toda la vida y que eso que sentía por ti no podía evitarlo, que estaba muy confundido, bueno que lo esta, también me dijo que cuando te mira no existe el mundo en ese instante y que cuando te vas, se siente vacio, como si le quitaran algo de el, y que cuando te oyó hablar por primera vez, que ya había escuchado tu voz en… en sueños creo que me dijo, el punto es que ya había escuchado tu voz.

Me quede totalmente sorprendida por lo que me dijo, no sabia si gritar de alegría o ponerme a llorar, pero si algo tenia claro es que no dejaría ir a Edward por ningún motivo.

-Entonces Bella, con lo que te acabo de decir que piensas hacer?

-Pues ahora solo tengo clara una idea, y si es cierto todo lo que me dices, no dejare ir a Edward, y no lo dejare por que lo amo y sinceramente… no podría seguir sin el.

Alice sonrió de oreja a oreja con lo que dije.

-Eso es lo mejor Bella, créeme, es lo mejor.

-Si yo también lo creo, además.

En eso se oyeron unos pasos que subían las escaleras, por lo que las dos nos quedamos calladas, Alice salió a revisar a ver si no había nadie, pero me negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno Bella, ya hablaremos otro dia por que creo que necesitas dormir, mañana platicamos ok.

-De acuerdo.

-Que descanses Bella.

-Gracia Alice, igualmente.

Y antes de que Alice saliera por la puerta la llame.

-¿Alice?

-¿Si?

-Gracias

Me dedico una sonrisa y salió por la puerta. Me quede pensando en todo lo que dijo Alice, pero no fue por mucho tiempo ya que casi al instante quede dormida.

No sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba dormida, pero veía claramente los pocos rayos de luz que entraban por mi ventana, además acababa de tener un sueño raro, no lo recordaba pero sabia que había sido extraño.

Me metí a bañar y me puse ropa limpia; unos pantalones de mezclilla un poco ajustados para mi gusto, una playera de cuello redondo color verde militar y mis converse negros, me deje el cabello suelto y baje a ver quien estaba en la casa y a desayunar, ya que tenia mucha hambre.

Vi la hora en la sala y no lo podía creer, era la una de la tarde! No lo podía creer, había dormido mucho, bastante a mi parecer.

Entre a la cocina un poco desconcertada por lo mucho que había dormido, en la barra había una nota al parecer para Edward.

_Edward_

_En el horno deje preparado el desayuno para ti y para Bella, uno es para ti y otro para ella, se que te despertaras primero que ella, así que por favor no la molestes, esta muy cansada por lo que hizo en estos días. Cuídate mucho hijo, y si necesitas algo por favor no dudes en llamarme a mi o a tu padre. Te quiero mucho. Esme._

Al parecer si le había hecho caso ya que no me despertó temprano, pero no encontraba motivo alguno por que lo hiciera. _En fin!_ Me dije a mi misma.

Fui hacia el horno para recoger mi desayuno, pero había dos platos, con la misma comida, lo que quería decir que el aun no despertaba, o no había bajado.

Pero rápidamente descarte la opción de que aun no despertara ya que conocía perfectamente a Edward y el no despertaba muy tarde por mucho que casi no haya dormido, así que solo quedaba una opción: no había bajado a desayunar.

Me preocupe por el hecho de que no haya desayunado aun, pero que mas podía hacer?, no podía legar a su habitación y decirle _"Edward no tienes hambre? Es que estaba muy preocupada por ti, se que no te acuerdas de mi, pero déjame decirte que antes que pasara todo esto, tu y yo éramos novios y nos amábamos, bueno yo aun te amo, así que vine y quería saber si querías desayunar conmigo?, por los viejo tiempo ¿si?"_, me reí ante lo sucedió en mi cabeza, sin duda alguna eso nunca pasaría, pero alguien me saco de mis pensamiento.

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?.- me dijo el hombre mas perfecto.

-Hmm, nada es solo que recordaba… algunas cosas sin importancia.- si le decía lo que realmente pensaba, seguro saldría corriendo diciendo que estoy loca o algo parecido, y volví a reír de lo que pensaba.

-Al parecer es muy gracioso, por que no me cuentas?

-Eeee… pues por que …- no sabia que decirle, obviamente no le diría lo que realmente pensaba.- ya desayunaste.- lo dije para cambiar de tema, ya que me estaba poniendo roja.

-No, acabo de bajar, y por lo visto… tu también.

Me dijo al mirar como apenas iba a calentar el desayuno que nos había dejado Esme.

-Si acabo de bajar.- dije un poco apenada y sonrojada.- tu madre te dejo una nota y esta en…- demonios! La nota, donde la había dejado?

-Aquí, aquí esta la nota, la leía mientras "recordabas cosas sin importancias".- hizo una comillas en el aire.- te molesta si te acompaño a desayunar.- me dijo mirándome a los ojos. Bufe ante lo dicho, que no se había dado cuenta de la hora que era?

-¿Qué?.- al parecer no.

-No te has dado cuenta de la hora que es?.- le pregunte.

-Buen punto.- me dijo un poco apenado.

-No importa, y claro que puedes desayunar conmigo, odio hacerlo sola.- y le sonreí dulcemente.

Mientras yo calentaba los plato el servía jugo en dos vasos, me le quede mirando perdidamente, lo observaba con tanta delicadeza que se me olvidaba que para el yo no… no era nada.

-Bueno creo que esto ya esta.- me lo dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Heee, si claro.

Nos sentamos frente a frente sin decir una palabra, la verdad era incomodo, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, no al menos ahora.

-Y que me puedes decir.

-Que este desayuno esta muy bueno.- le dije tímidamente.

-Tienes razón.

Y otra vez en silencio.

-Oye se que tal vez suene raro, y espero no te incomode pero…- estaba nervioso, lo sabia, y lo sabia por que se pasaba la mano por su cabello muchas veces.- Bella, cierto?.- y solo asentí, me dolía un poco que no recordara mi nombre.- bien Bella, tu…

-Yo…

-Tu que eres de mi familia?.- y me miro esperando una respuesta, la cual yo no tenia, no en este momento.

-Yo…- no sabia que decirle, podía decirle que solo era una amiga de Alice, o que somos novios pero que el no lo recuerda, no sabia que decirle, esto me había tomado por sorpresa.- yo…

Y gracias al cielo sucedió algo que estaba esperando.

-Ya llegamos!.- se escucho el fuerte grito de Emmett.

Y en eso apareció Alice en la cocina, de verdad créanme, jamás me había sentido tan feliz de que llegara Alice.

-Valla!, apenas desayunando heee.

-Si es que apenas me levante y Edward …

-Y yo apenas baje.- dijo Edward un poco molesto.

Desde entonces no me separe de Alice, le conté lo que el me pregunto y me dijo que le hubiera dicho la verdad, pero que pues ya ni modo, que para otra vez que me lo pregunte se lo diga, pero toda la platica se vaso en el campamento que íbamos a hacer, me dijo todos los planes que tenia pensado hacer, todas las cosas que quería comprar, hasta el detalle mas insignificante, nada se le escapaba a Alice Cullen, también me dijo quienes irían, y para mi mala suerte irían Lauren, Jessica y Tanya las tres me caían muy mal, una era lógica la razón y las otras por el simple hecho de ser su amiga. Pero también irían Ángela, Eric, Tyler y Mike, este ultimo no me caía muy bien, aun no superaba que no le hubiera hecho caso, y diario me decía algo sobre el, gracias al cielo que Eric y Tyler ya lo habían superado, o eso creo.

Como a eso de las cinco Alice me aviso que irían al cine, que si no los quería acompañar, me negué diciéndoles que estaba cansada, pero la verdad no tenia ganas, me dijo que estaba bien, al irse escuche como le decía a Edward que estaba en su habitación (enfrente de la mía) y al parecer se negó, por que escuche como Alice hacia un berrinche, pero al parecer no logro convencerlo.

Los cuatro se fueron dejándonos solos a Edward y a mi, ya que Carlisle trabajaba todo el día y Esme había llamado diciendo que llegaría tarde por no se que cosa.

Suspire aburrida ya de leer el mismo libro, por mucho que me gustara ya me había aburrido, así que pensé en ir a la habitación de Edward y no se, proponerle que viéramos una película, o jugar algún videojuego de Emmett, escuchar juntos música, no lose cualquier cosa, me debatía entre hacerlo o no, y cuando por fin me decidí a hacerlo llamaron a la puerta. Y ahí estaba en el marco de la puerta asomando su cabeza, pidiendo permiso para poder pasar, a pesar de su amnesia, jamás se le olvidaría ser un caballero.

-Puedo pasar?

-Claro, adelante.

-Pensé que te habías ido al cine con mis hermanos.

-No, les dije que estaba cansada.- hizo una cara de tristeza, por lo que rápidamente hable.- pero la verdad, es que, no tenia ganas de ir, me sentiría como sola, todos van en pareja.

-Si yo también no quise ir por lo mismo.- y me sonrió con esa sonrisa que solo el sabe hacer y que me deslumbra tanto

-Entonces a que venias.- le pregunte intrigada por saber a que había venido a mi habitación

-Este… pues veras…- y se pasaba la mano por su cabello, lo que me decía que estaba nervioso.- demonios.- dijo mas para el que para mi, pero lo alcance a oír.- yo… yo quería saber si tu… si tu querías ver una película conmigo.

Y pensar que iba a pasar por lo mismo, me dio escalofrió.

-No lose, que película?.- le pregunte.

-Pues eso es algo que dejo a tu elección, la que tu quieras será perfecta,- y me volvió a deslumbrar con esa sonrisa suya que tanto amaba.

-De acuerdo.

Y nos dirigimos a la sala de juegos que era donde estaba el equipo. Rápidamente empece a ver todas las películas que había, y a decir verdad no me gustaba ninguna hasta que vi una de suspenso, la verdad no me gustaban pero me habían dicho que estaba buena. Mientras Edward hacia las palomitas y servía jugo en dos vasos.

-Que te parece si vemos "La noche del demonio"?.- le pregunte aun buscando una película.

-Mmm, no lose, no te dan miedo?.

-Pues a decir verdad, si, pero me la han recomendado mucho, o amenos de que a ti te de miedo.- si el podía jugar, yo también.

-Claro que no me da miedo.

-Entonces no se diga mas.- y la puse mientras apagaba las luces y sin pensarlo me senté a lado de el, pero al parecer no lo incomodo ya que no se quito.

La película empezó y había una que otra escena donde saltaba del miedo, lo que provocaba que Edward soltara unas risitas, yo le pegaba en el brazo como era mi costumbre, y el dejaba de reír, pero siempre que volvía a asustarme volvía a reírse.

En eso pauso la película y yo lo mire confundía, la pauso en lo mas interesante.

-Que pasa?, ya te dio miedo?.- le dije medio riendo.

-No, pero a ti?, además siempre sierras los ojos, eso no es justo.- demonios, el me había estado observando, pero eso era bueno, pero demonios!.

-Claro que no.- y me miro entrecerrando los ojos.- bueno a veces, no en todas.

-Pero si en la mayoría.

-Bueno como sea, mejor pon la película.

-Esta bien como quieras.- y cuando le iba a poner play.- espera tengo que ir por algo.

-Bien apúrate.- le dije cuando se estaba parando.

Lo espere algo de tiempo, en realidad ya se había tardado, asi que vi que el jugo se había terminado, por lo que me pare a servirme mas, cuando me fui a sentar aun no regresaba, deje mi jugo en la mesa y agarre las palomitas, empecé a jugar con ellas ( lo se esta mal, pero ya se había tardado y estaba aburrida), tenia el bote en mis manos cuando…

-Buuuuu!.

-Aaahhhhhhh!.- grite lo mas fuerte que pude, lo que provoco que saltara y aventara las palomitas y estas cayeran al suelo.

Edward comenzó a reír a carcajadas, realmente extrañaba aquel sonido, pero no era justo que lo hiciera asustándome.

-Edward!, eres un tonto, me asustaste.- le dije algo molesta.

-Enserio, no me di cuenta que te habías asustado, y mucho menos por tu grito.- y comenzó a reír de nuevo.

-No es gracioso Edward, pudo darme un paro cardiaco.- dije yo casi riendo.

-Lo siento Bella, pero no pude evitarlo, te vi tan concentrada en las palomitas que ni siquiera notaste cuando llegue, así que llegue, te vi, lo pensé y lo hice.

-Ya basta, no te rías y mejor hay que terminar de verla.

-De acuerdo, pero ya no grites, que casi me dejaste sordo.- y volvió a reír.

-Ya!

Se sentó mucho mas cerca de mi, lo cual me gusto y como el, no me quite, y puso la película, ya casi terminaba, faltaban como 10 o 15 minutos, cuando sonó el timbre y no pude evitarlo, le apreté ligeramente la pierna y me voltee escondiendo mi cara en su pecho, el no hizo nada, al igual que yo, pero rápido la capte y me separe de el.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención…

-No te preocupen Bella, no pasa nada.- y vi que el también quería quedarse juntos, pero no, no por ahora.

-Heee, yo voy a abrir deben ser lo chicos.

-No, voy yo, debe ser la pizza, los chicos llegaran mas tarde, créeme, no solo van al cine, a parte va Alice, con ella es imposible no tardarse.- y me sonrió antes de salir de la habitación.

Regreso con una caja de pizza en las manos, me ofreció pero no quería, no tenia hambre, me había llenado de palomitas.

Se volvió a sentar mucho mas cerca que la vez anterior, pero esta vez paso su brazo por mis hombros, realmente no me importo, si por mi fuera ya lo tendría abrazado.

Volvió a poner la película, y otra vez, no pude evitarlo y salte de la sorpresa, Edward al ver mi reacción, tomo mi mano y me sonrió, debo admitir que esto me tomo por sorpresa pero no importaba, todo estaba excelente.

Termino la película y casi rogando por que no lo hiciera, se paro y y rompió el contacto que teníamos, quito la película y prendió las luces.

-Bien y ahora que hacemos?.- me pregunto sentándose esta vez con cierta distancia.

-No lose, aun es temprano.

-Vemos otra peli?.- me pregunto, y la verdad no me importaba si volvíamos a ver la misma película, mientras fuera con el.

-Pues si quieres, pero esta vez que no sea de suspenso, o no podre dormir.

-No será de suspenso, lo prometo.

Y de nuevo escogí la película, ninguna lograba convencerme, hasta que al final vi una, ya la había visto miles de veces y la verdad me gustaba mucho.

-Que te parece esta?.- le dije mostrándole la caja.

-De verdad?.- me dijo algo no muy convencido.

-Si, no tiene nada de malo, la has visto alguna vez?.

-No, pero Alice si, y muchas veces, créeme..- me dijo sonriendo.- y Emmett también, luego los dos se ponen a llorar cuando la ven.

-Bien, pues hoy es buen dia para verla, prepara tus pañuelos, los necesitaras

-De acuerdo, como digas.

"Diario de una pasión" apareció en la pantalla, que era lo único que iluminaba la habitación, Edward se encontraba acostado en un sillón, por lo que pensé que no seria buena idea sentarme ahí, buscando algún lugar me quede sentada en el piso, a la altura de su pecho.

La película comenzó y yo estaba muy atenta viéndola, pero sentía constantemente las miradas de Edward, el piso estaba muy frio, por lo que como acto reflejo abrace mis brazos frotándolos, aparte ya me había cansado de estar sentada en algo duro.

Edward lo noto y me miro como a punto de decir algo, pero se arrepentía, hasta que hablo.

-Ven Bella, acuéstate, cabemos los dos.- me dijo haciéndose a un lado, invitándome a acostarme aun lado de el.

Lo mire confundida, realmente estaba pasando esto?

-Vamos Bella, el suelo esta muy frio y… duro, a parte fue muy desconsiderado de mi parte dejarte a ti en el suelo, mientras yo estaba aquí acostado.

-De acuerdo.- y me pare y me acosté sobre su brazo que estaba extendido.

La película termino y Edward estaba callado, tome el control y apague la pantalla, y ahora nada iluminaba la habitación.

Iba a pararme, pero un agarre me lo impidió, Edward me apretó de la cintura hacia el. Nos quedamos callados, pero ni el ni yo nos movíamos. Sin saber que hacer o que decir, le pregunte sobre la película.

-Tu que harías?.- le dije en la oscuridad, y con su respiración en mi cuello, ya que la podía sentir por lo cerca que se encontraba de mi.

No recibí respuesta alguna, por lo que iba a pararme pero de nuevo, no me dejaron.

Y esta vez podía sentir sus labios en mis hombros, rosaban ligeramente, esto provocaba en mi una sensación inexplicable.

-Si estuviera en el lugar de el, no la dejaría y lucharía por recuperarla, haría hasta lo imposible por que ella me recordara, por que ella recordara el amor que alguna vez nos tuvimos, eso haría, asi tuviera que contarle nuestra historia diario, jamás la dejaría.- y me quede estática en mi lugar, sin decir palabra alguna, aun podía sentir su respiración en mi cuello.

En eso hizo un movimiento que hizo que quedáramos de frente, nuestras narices se tocaban y podía sentir y escuchar su respiración algo agitada.

-Bella, no se quien eres, ni que me pasa, pero algo y no se que, me dice que tengo que estar cerca de ti, no te conozco, pero siento que te conozco de toda la vida, no se que me pasa, pero ya no puedo mas. Ya no tengo la fuerza suficiente para estar lejos de ti.

Me quede en completo shock con todo lo que me dijo, no podía creer que a pesar de que no me recordaba nuestro amor seguía ahí, luchando contra todo.

-No lo hagas, no te alejes de mi.- y se acerco mas a mi, quedando nuestros labios a centímetros, y en eso…

-FAMILIA YA LLEGAMOS!.- escuchamos de nuevo los gritos de Emmett, pero esta vez inoportunos.

Nos quedamos en la misma posición a pesar de que ya habían llegado, escuchamos unos pasos apresurarse e instantáneamente nos separamos, yo estaba roja de la vergüenza, pero gracias a dios no se veía por que todo estaba oscuro.

Prendieron la luz y me molesto por unos segundos ya que aun no me acostumbraba, una vez ya veía bien, la sonrisa picara de Alice, decía mas que mil palabras.

Carraspeo un poco y nos miro sonriente.

-Eee, no queria interrumpir, pero solo quería avisar que ya había llegado.

-Si nos dimos cuenta con los gritos de Emmett.- contesto Edward, ya que yo aun seguía aturdida con lo sucedido.

-Valla, al parecer si me escucharon.- dijo Emmett riendo, entrando con el Rosalie y Jasper.- veían una película? Cual?.- pregunto intrigado.

Alice seguía mirándonos igual, por lo que disimuladamente le hice una seña para que dejara de hacerlo o Emmett se daría cuenta y no me la acabaría. Emmett hablo y me saco de los pensamientos.

-Aaahhh, vieron "Diario de una pasión" y sin mi!.- se oyó tan gracioso que me empecé a reír.

-Si la vimos, y no es motivo para llorar Emmett.- le dijo Edward.

-Claro que lo es, trata de una historia donde la viejita no recuerda a su esposo!, al amor de su vida!, y el hace todo para lograr que lo recuerde, y al final cuando se acuerda de el se muere!.- estaba sobreactuando demasiado Emmett, y hacia como que lloraba y se limpiaba lagrimas no existentes.

Esto provoco que me riera mas y todos conmigo.

-Hay que verla!.- dijo Emmett emocionado.

-Si hay que verla!.- dijo Alice apoyando a su hermano.

-Nooo!.- dijeron Rosalie y Jasper al mismo tiempo.

-Por que no?.- preguntaron los dos hermanos que querían ver la película.- por favor, prometemos no llorar.- dijo Alice, y en apoyo Emmett levanto su mano como prometiéndolo.

Jasper y Rosalie se miraron y sonrieron, Alice y Emmett sonrieron triunfantes y la pusieron, yo la verdad no quería volver a verla y al parecer Edward tampoco, por lo que los dos nos fuimos.

Me fui hacia mi habitación, me lave los dientes, me puse la pijama, y me metí en la cama, recostada y cubierta con las cobijas. En eso recordé lo que dijo Emmett, "trata de una historia donde la viejita no recuerda a su esposo!, al amor de su vida!, y el hace todo para lograr que lo recuerde, y al final cuando se acuerda de el se muere!". Sin duda esa era mi historia, solo que los papeles estaban invertidos, y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, no quería llegar a ese punto.

También recordé lo que me dijo Edward, sobre la pregunta que le hice, que es lo que haría el, y sin darme cuenta el me había dicho la respuesta que tanto buscaba, el me la había dicho sin saberlo, asi que eso es lo que haría, asi como el lo dijo, haría hasta lo imposible por que Edward me recordara, por recordarle el amor que alguna vez me tubo y que yo aun le tengo a el, le recordare todos esos momento que pasamos juntos, asi lo tenga que llevar a todos los lugares en los que estuvimos juntos, lo haría, haría todo por que el recordara nuestro amor, no lo dejaría, no lo dejare, no lo dejare, me repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

Y con ese pensamiento me quede dormida, soñando, soñando como Edward se acordaba de mi, de mi y de todos esos momentos que pasamos juntos, me recordaba pero ya no como antes, el me decía que si se acordaba de todo lo que vivimos juntos, pero que los recuerdos había tardado bastante y era demasiado tarde, demasiado tarde por que el ahora ya había encontrado a alguien mas y a mi ya no me amaba, yo simplemente era un recuerdo mas, y en es momento sentía que moría, pero moría feliz por que sabia que había logrado mi objetivo, había logrado que se acordara de el amor que alguna vez nos tuvimos, y del cual ahora solo que daba el recuerdo…

Desperté bañada en sudor, solo había sido una pesadilla, eran las cuatro de la madrugada, y hoy si iría al colegio, por lo que decidí que ya no me dormiría, asi que como alguna vez lo hice, me puse a escuchar música, no podía dejar de pensar en el sueño que tuve, y sin duda alguna no quería que pasara eso, no quería que cuando Edward lo recordara ya fuera demasiado tarde, sin duda ver "Diario de una pasión" me produjo mas pesadillas que "La noche del demonio", me reí irónicamente ante lo que acababa de decir, pero era la verdad. Dieron las seis de la mañana y yo ya me encontraba bañándome, Salí y me puse unos botines negros con un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino, con una blusa de tirantes negra y enzima un suéter amarillo mostaza que era tejido, realmente amaba ese suéter y hacia mucho frio.

Baje y ya estaban todos sentados a punto de desayunar. Salude a todos.

-Bueno días

-Buenos días Bella.- dijeron todos en coro.

Me senté en el único lugar disponible; alado de Edward. Desayune tranquilamente y me percate de que Edward iría a la escuela, me sorprendió mucho, pero su papa era doctor, por algo le daba permiso, eso quería decir que ya se encontraba mejor.

Cuando nos íbamos a ir, me percate de que me tenia que ir con Edward, su papa le dijo que ya podía manejar, pero que no fuera muy rápido, que no era conveniente para su salud.

Emmett y Rosalie fueron los primeros en irse en el BMW rojo de esta ultima.

Jasper y Alice se fueron después en el Porshe amarillo de Alice.

Por lo que quedaba decir que yo me iría con Edward, la verdad no me incomodaba, pero el, no sabia como se sentía después de lo ayer.

Me subí en el asiento del copiloto y en camino al instituto había un silencio tan incomodo, bastante para mi gusto, y justo a unas calles antes de llegar al instituto.

-Bella, lo de ayer… yo quería decirte.- oh no, se había arrepentido.

No podía permitir eso, el ya había dado el primer paso de decirlo asi que solo faltaba yo.

-Edward lo de anoche…- demonios no sabia que decir.- lo de anoche me encanto.- woow no podía creer lo que decía, pero valía la pena hacerlo, todo con tal de recuperarlo, me repetía a mi misma.

Edward se quedo sorprendido con lo que le dije ya que iba a decir algo, pero no hizo.

En ese momento al ver que el no decía nada, se me rompió el corazón, pensé que me diría que el también o algo así pero no, solo recibía indiferencia por parte de el, creo que la opción de Rosalie después de todo era la mejor, debí escucharla, pero no! Como siempre me dejo convencer por lo que me dicen las demás personas ósea; Alice, yo sabia que esto iba a pasar, pero no quería verlo, lo mejor seria dejar que el conozca gente nueva, o bueno a las misma pero como soltero, yo seré solo la amiga de su hermana, solo eso, aun que me duela Edward ya no me pertenece y lo mejor será que el busque el amor por su lado y yo… yo no se.

Estábamos parados en la carretera ya que había una luz roja en el semáforo.

-A mi también me ha gustado. - susurro mas para el que para mi, lo dijo tan bajito que llegue a pensar que era imaginación mía pero no, había escuchado bien, a el también le había gustado! Creo que después de todo, no todo estaba perdido, aun no podía creer como es que en tan solo segundos uno puede imaginar y pensar tantas cosas, en tan solo segundos!, seguro esto le pasaba a todo mundo, no creo que solo a mi, pero por si a caso are una nota mental: no imaginar ni pensar cosas demasiado apresuradas, es mejor esperar.- pero…- y volteo a verme con esos hermosos ojos color verde, en lo cuales me perdía todo el tiempo.

En cuanto lo hizo, no pude evitarlo y lo bese, a pesar de que era incomodo por la palanca, lo disfrute demasiado, aunque al principio me dio miedo por que al instante en que me acerque a el, no recibía respuesta de sus labios, pero después fue abriéndolos poco a poco, su lengua y la mía se rozaban ligeramente, pero después las dos jugaban dentro de nuestras bocas, el beso se profundizo tanto que la palanca ya ni siquiera la sentía, mi brazo izquierdo estaba alrededor de su nuca, mientras que mi brazo derecho estaba en su hombro, sus manos de el estaban las dos en mi cintura, no se cuanto duro el beso pero lo único que nos separo fue el sonido de un claxon de el coche que estaba atrás de nosotros. Nos separamos muy a nuestro pesar, pero a la vez algo avergonzados. Avanzamos hacia el instituto ya cada quien en su asiento, yo la verdad estaba muy avergonzada, aun seguía roja de la vergüenza, y Edward por su lado solo mantenía la vista fija adelante.

Estábamos a una calle del instituto cuando se detuvo, apago el coche y recargo la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento, se apretaba el tabique de la nariz demasiado fuerte.

Yo lo mire un poco confundida, no sabia por que se había detenido y se lo iba a preguntar pero en cuanto vi que se apretaba el tabique de la nariz, supe que estaba nervioso o preocupado por algo, y la verdad me irritaba mucho no poder apoyarlo y ayudarlo.

-Edward… lo siento yo no quería.

-No te disculpes por algo que deseabas tanto como yo.

-Lo siento mucho Edward yo…- iba a seguir disculpándome cuando me di cuenta de lo que dijo.- ¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste, yo también quería hacerlo desde hace tiempo.- me dijo aun con los ojos cerrados y masajeándose la nariz.

-Edward yo…- y no me dejo acabar cuando ya tenia sus labios contra los míos.

Nos besamos de nuevo pero esta vez el casi se subía arriba de mi, claro no paso nada, pero el beso fue largo y de nuevo nuestras lenguas jugaron, al igual que la vez pasada yo tenia mis manos en el mismo lugar y el tenia una en el respaldo para que yo no aguantara su peso y la otra la tenia en mi mejilla.

Cuando nos separamos con la respiración entrecortada y los labios rojos y algo hinchados por el beso, juntamos nuestras frentes y nos miramos a los ojos.

-Bella, yo… yo te quiero.

-Edward, yo también te quiero.

Y los dos dibujamos una sonrisa en nuestros labios y nos dimos un ultimo beso corto.

-Bella quiero que me ayudes a recordarlo todo.

-Y lo hare con mucho gusto.- y esta era una buena ocasión para mostrarle nuestro lugar, ese lugar que nos brindaba tanta paz y que solo el y yo, (bueno, ahora solo yo) sabíamos de su existencia.

-Te importaría faltar al instituto?.- le pregunte de inmediato-

-Si estoy contigo, claro que no.

-Ven, quiero mostrarte un lugar muy especial para… para los dos.- dude un momento si decirle que era de los dos, pero si quería recuperarlo, tenia que luchar por el.

Y con esto dicho empezó a manejar por la carretera por donde yo le indicaba, nos paramos a la mitad de esta.

-Que hacemos aquí?.- me pregunto un poco confundido.

-Ya lo veras.- le dije con una sonrisa en los labios.

Nos bajamos y empecé a caminar dentro del bosque, y al ver que el no me seguía di media vuelta y lo mire con las cejas levantadas.

-Enserio pretendes entrar ahí?, puedes caerte o perderte.- me dijo algo preocupado. Y al notar su reacción que fue igual que la mía cuando me dijo esto por primera vez sonreí un poco.

-Que no confías en mi?, ven, se el camino de memoria.

Edward sonrió y me tomo de la mano como la primera vez y empezamos a caminar, adentrándonos cada vez mas hacia el bosque.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola ! hay alguien ahi ?<strong>

**bueo primero que nada, quiero pedirles una disculpa por tardar tanto, pero esk**

**de verdad con la escuela ya casi no tengo tiempo :´(, pero aun asi me doy un tiempo,**

**bueni espero ke les haya gustado el cap, a mi realmente me gusto, jeje, y ya saben,**

**dudas, amenazas, opiniones sobre lo que puede pasar, yo acepto de todo, si no les llego a gustar**

**saben que pueden decirmelo, bueno espero subir muy pronto nos veemos luego**

**las kiero cuidense**

**Diana**


	11. CAPITULO 11

CAPITULO 11

BELLA POV´S

Estábamos no tan lejos de la carretera cuando sono el celular de Edward.

-Si?.- hizo una pausa.- si esta conmigo.- otra pausa.- ok.

Y me paso el celular.

-Hola?.-pregunte algo dudosa.

-ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!.- se escucho del otro lado. Y podría jurar que edward también, ya que se empezó a reir.

-Alice.- suspire. Y ella continuo hablando.- si nos vemos. Adiós.

Edward me alzo las cejas y le deje el celular en sus manos.

-Alice quiere que nos vallamos a la escuela ya porque están pasando lista para lo del viaje.

-Hooo ya veo.- se quedo pensando.- entonces nos tenemos que ir ya? Que eso no era hasta el final?

-Pues yo pensaba lo mismo pero… no se.- suspire frustrada, no iba a poder mostrarle nuestro lugar especial.- hay que irnos o tu hermana se pondrá mas loca de lo que ya esta.

-Tienes razón.- y me dedico mi sonrisa favorita.

Empezamos a caminar de regreso a la carretera, poco a poco de iba viendo el carro, antes de llegar a este, rompió el silencio.

-Y que lugar es al que íbamos?.- me pregunto curioso.

-Pues es… es un lugar que era especial.- le conteste sin pensarlo.

-Bueno eso ya lo sabia pero a lo que me refiero es a que era?

-Mmmm, no te puedo decir, eso lo sabras hasta que estes en el.

Y llegamos al auto, nos metimos y comenzó a conducir de regreso a la escula.

-Vamos, solo dime algo, alguna pista o…

-No Edward, no puedo decirte, si no, no será especial cuando lo veas, creeme.

-Ni siquiera una pista chiquita.- me dijo frunciendo sus cejas.

-Bueno, solo puedo decirte que es… mmmm… un… prado.

-Un prado?, y como es?

-Edward, no caere en tu trampa, solo dijiste una pista asi que ya te la dije, lo demás te lo dejo a tu imaginación.

-Pero Bella…

-Pero nada, es mejor que ya bajemos, tu hermana nos esta mirando muy feo.- le dije en cuanto me di cuenta de la mirada de su hermana que estaba recargada en un auto.

Nos bajamos del auto y comenzamos a caminar directo hacia ella. Nos fulminaba con la mirada.

-Hola Alice.

-Hola.- contesto tajante.

-Y los demás?.- me atrevi a preguntar.

-Donde estaban? Porque no entraron a clases? Acaso están locos? Como se les ocurrió irse este dia? Que no se acordaban del viaje?.- y la bomba había explotado.- están registrándonos.- contesto a mi pregunta.

-Alice calmate no es para tanto.- le dijo Edward.

-Bueno minimo me meresco una explicación.- y se le formo una sonrisa en el rostro y rápidamente me miro.- como les fue? Se la pasaron bien?

-Alice…

-Que estaban haciendo? Se protegieron cierto?.- y no pude evitar ponerme roja.

-Alice no tenemos ´porque responderte.- le contesto Edward.

-Pero…

-Ya esta.- la interrumpió Emmett.

-Balla hasta que se dignan a aparecer.- nos dijo Rosalie.

-Donde estaban?.- pregunto Jasper.

-Por ahí.- le contesto Edward.

-Eso es todo hermano, espero y se hallan protegido.- comenzó Emmett con una sonrisa.- por que si no….

Y gracias al cielo fue interrumpido por un maestro.

-Bien, conforme los valla nombrando de van subiendo a los autobuses.- nos dio la orden.

-No se preocupen, nos anotamos todos juntos.- nos dijo Rosalie.

Pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos, cada quien en su platica, Edward y yo estábamos callados pero Alice no dejaba de mirarnos.

-Rosalie Hale..- y levanto la mano para que la viera el profesor.

-Emmett Cullen.- hizo lo mismo.

Comenzaron a caminar juntos hacia el autobús, al parecer las maletas ya estaban dentro.

-Jasper Hale.- y comenzó a caminar.

-Alice Cullen.- y esta levanto la mano, pero antes de irse nos miro y hablo.

-No crean que se han salvado de mi.- y comenzó a caminar.

-Edward Cullen.- y empezó a caminar lentamente.

-Isabella Swan.- y comencé a caminar y pronto alcance a Edward, me dejo subir a mi primero y escoger el aciento. El autobús era muy grande, al final había unos baños con puertas, y después de este, estaban las dos columnas de acientos.

Del lado izquierdo hasta atrás quedaron Rosalie y Emmett, del lado derecho el penúltimo aciento estaban Alice y Jasper, yo queria sentarme delante de estos, pero Alice y Rosalie insistieron en que no querían a alguien desconocido atrás con ellos, asi que nos sentamos atrás de Alice y Jasper.

El autobús se puso en marcha, ya no pude atención en quien mas venia en el autobús, lo único que podia agradecer era que no venia Tanya aquí, aunque tenia una duda. Edward se acordaría de ella?, por lo que una vez me conto ella había hecho algo, por eso Edward la detestaba. Deje de pensar en eso y mejor recargue mi cabeza en el cristal que estaba a mi lado. No dure mas de cinco minutos por que ya me dolia el cuello, asi que mejor cambie de posición. Mire a Edward un momento y estaba recargado con los ojos cerrados y las manos cruzadas. No lo pensé mas y recargue mi cabeza en su pecho, pude ver como abrió los ojos y rápidamente quito sus manos para que yo estuviera mas comoda. Después de un rato su mano ya se encontraba en mi cintura.

En ese momento me percate de que alguien en el asiento de adelante nos observaba por un huco que había entre los dos asientos. La mire y se levanto para incarse en el asiento, se nos quedo mirando fijamente.

-Pasa algo Alice?.- le pregunte. Pero negó con la cabeza.

-Que quieres?.- le pregunto Edward.

-Nada.- respondió tajante.

-Entonces que haces.- dijo Edward.

-Nada.- volvió a decir ella.

Nos quedamos en silencion un rato mas y ella seguía observándonos, y al parecer Edward se disgusto.

-Alice que demonios quieres?

-Nada

-Entonces que estas haciendo ahí mirándonos.

-Nada.- volvió a decir ella.

Edward cerro los ojos y se masajeo el puente de su nariz.

-Alice pasa algo, o hay algo que quieras decirnos?.- le pregunte yo. Pero nuevamente volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-Alice dales un poco de intimidad.- le dijo Rosalie desde el otro lado.

-Jasper podrías controlar a tu novia.- le pedi ayuda a Jasper. Este nos miro por el hueco en el que antes nos miraba Alice y dijo.

-Lo siento chicos, se las consecuencias y créanme no querrán ser yo.

Demonios, hasta el mismo Jasper sabia de lo que era capaz su novia y lo peor de todo, no se atrevía a enfrentarla.

No nos dejaba de ver hasta que…

-Señorita Cullen, cientece adecuadamente por favor.

Alice refunfuño y obedeció no si antes advertirnos.

-Aun no he terminado.

Y por fin nos dejo en paz, mi mirada se centro en el asiento de adelante, hasta que me percate de que Edward me observaba, lo mire y le sonreí. Nos dimos un corto beso en los labios y volviomos a nuestras anteriores posiciones.

Ahora fui yo quien lo miro y el no tardo en hacer lo mismo, nos acercamos lentamente dispuestos a darnos un segundo beso, estábamos a unos cuantos centímetros cuando vimos una pequeña figura en el asiento de adelante observándonos.

-Ahora que Alice.- le dijo Edward claramente molesto.

-Nada.

-Alice por el amor de dios, que quieres?.- le pregunte algo irritada, había aparecido en el momento menos indicado.

-Nada.

-Que no sabes otro maldita palabra que no sea esa?.- le dijo Edward ya cansado de Alice.

Pero esta solo se limito a negar con la cabeza, hasta que interrumpieron.

-Alice cariño, dejalos en paz, no creo que te guste que a ti te interrumpan en un momento asi, ya dejalos.- le dijo Jasper.

-Gracias.- dije.

-SEÑORITA CULLEN, ES LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE LE DIGO QUE SE SIENTE BIEN, PARA LA PROXIMA LA CAMBIO DE LUGAR.- la volvió a regañar un profesor. Alice solo refunfuño y nos fulmino.

-Los han salvado, pero tu Jass…- y en ese momento sentí pena por Jasper, pobre.

El resto del camino fue silencioso y tranquilo, no mas Alice, no mas "nada".

Llegamos y se estaciono el autobús. Me asome por la ventana y estábamos en un tipo estacionamiento. Mire a Edward quien me observaba. Se acerco a mi y por fin nos besamos, no pudo ser tan profundo ya que las demás personas empezaban a bajar y los profesores nos podrían ver.

Nos bajamos casi al ultimo, y pude observar con detenimiento el paisaje: estaba el estacionamiento, después un camino que se distinguía gracias a los arboles que le dieron paso a este, y el camino subia hacia donde teníamos que acampar, al parecer caminaríamos.

-Sorprendente no?.- me dijo Rosalie.

-Si, realmente el bonito.

-Lose, aquí venimos a acampar siempre, lo conocemos a la perfeccion.- me dijo empezando a caminar.

Empezamos a caminar, los hombres cargaban el equipaje y nosotras solo íbamos platicando, llegamos a donde acamparíamos y cada quien escogió su parte. Nosotros quedaríamos casi hasta atrás. Empezaron a armar las casa de campaña, eran tres, en la mas grande se quedarían los tres hombres, en otra se quedaría Rosalie y en la ultima Alice y yo. Aunque conociéndolos, seguro quedaríamos todos revueltos.

-Apuesta.- dijo Emmett.

-Acepto.- dijeron Jasper y Edward al mismo tiempo.

Rosalie comenzó a negar con la cabeza mientras que los hombres seguían planeando su apuesta, tenían que armar lo mas rápido posible la casa de campaña, y el que lo hiciera al ultimo dormiría dos noches afuera.

Los tres comenzaron a armarlas, y los tres tenían el ceño fruncido al ver las instrucciones, pero el mas confundido era Emmett.

Jasper iba en primer lugar, no se por que aun no ganaba si ya estaba casi terminada, Edward no se quedaba atrás pero iba mas atrás que Jasper, y Emmett… es Emmett, no llevaba ni la mitad.

Los ignore, y cuando nos dimos cuanta había ganado Edward, Jasper seguía buscando una pieza que no encontraba y Emmett seguía igual.

-Gane!.- grito Edward.

-No es justo yo no encuentro una…- y comenzó a caminar y levanto algo del suelo.- aquí nunca la iba a encontrar.- dijo señalando la pieza que le faltaba.

Edward comenzó a reir.

-Ni modo Jasper, apuestas son apuestas.

-Ok, ok. Pero aun falta Emmett.

Emmett aun seguía viendo las instrucciones, sin duda alguna el había perdido.

-Ok, lo acepto perdi, pero yo avance mas que el, asi que el es el perdedor.

-Lo siento Rose, pero esta noche y la que sigue tendras que dormir sola ya que Emmett dormirá afuera.

Rosalie bufo y se levanto hacia donde estaba Emmett. Le quito las instrucciones de la mano y comenzó a armarla ella. En menos de 10 minutos ya estaba armada.

-Si no la armaba yo nadie lo iba a hacer.- dijo mirando a Emmett.

-Lo siento Rose.- dijo Emmett.

-No te preocupes Emmy, tu no tienes la culpa de ser un retrasado.- y le dio un corto beso.

Paso la tarde y me pude percatar de que la odiosa de Tanya no estaba, talvez estaba del otro lado, pero mis sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando hable con Angela y me dijo que Jessica le conto que Tanya había enfermado. Sin duda estos cuatro días iban a ser geniales.

Ya era tarde, asi que me puse una chamarra por que ya estaba haciendo mas frio, cuando Sali Edward estaba esperándome.

-Vamos a caminar.

Asentí.

Comenzamos a caminar, no nos alejamos mucho del campamento pero si lo suficiente como para que ya nadie nos viera. Estábamos atrás de un gran árbol, había grandes rocas, me sente en una de ellas y pude ver como Edward se paraba enfrente de mi.

-Y bien. Que hacemos aquí.

-No lose, lo que quieras, tanto ruido me molesta y quise despejarme un poco.

-Oooo ya veo.

Me baje de la roca y comencé a caminar en círculos alrededor de Edward, di como diez vueltas cuando sus brazoa me tocaron y me acorralaron en una piedra.

-Entonces que fue lo que mi hermana interrumpió hace un rato?.- me dijo susurrándome en el oído.

-Yooo… noo…- demonios, su aliento contra mi piel no me dejaba pensar.

Edward comenzó a reir y lentamente se fue acercando a mi.

Yo hice, o bueno trate de hacer lo mismo ya que no podia moverme del encierro en el que me tenia pero aun asi lo trate. Nuestros labios estaban a centímetros, pero poco a poco esa distancia se fue acabando y nuestros labios se juntaron. Lo tome con una mano de su antebrazo, mientras que con la otra tomaba parte de su mentón y mejilla. El me tomo por la cintura y la otra mano la puso en mi cuello. Poco a poco el beso se fue profundizando, pero tuvimos que separarnos por mi torpe y maldita falta de aire. Juntamos nuestras frentes, y una vez tuve lo suficiente de aire, nos volvimos a besar, pero esta vez no fue tan largo y profundo. Volvimos a juntar nuestras frentes y el me separo para que lo mirara a los ojos, tomo mi mejilla y la comenzó a acariciar.

-Bella yo….

Y en eso se escucharon unos pasos hacia nosotros, rápidamente nos separamos pensando que era un profesor o algo por el estilo pero no.

-Hola.- dijo Alice.

-Hola.- dijimos los dos.

-Es bonito el paisaje no lo creen?.- pregunto Jasper.

-Si es muy bonito.- dije yo.

Y de ahí cada quien en su tema, nos olvidamos por completo de que Jasper y Alice estaban con nosotros, y al parecer ellos también, nos dabamos pequeños besos. Hasta que centramos nuestra atención en ellos. Y valla que si estaban ocupados, se estaban besando tan pero tan pasionalmente, que hasta me sentí incomoda.

Edward se empezó a reir. Yo lo mire confundida y solo movio los labios diciendo "venganza".

-Señor Hale y señorita Cullen, que son estas demostraciones!.- grito Edward imitando la voz de un profesor viejo y chistoso.

Jasper y Alice se separaron al instante, pero Alice al voltear a ver a Edward doblándose de la risa por la cara que había puesto Jasper no pudo controlarlo mas y comenzó a gritarle.

-EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!.- de verdad se había enojado.

-Alice…- Edward ni siquiera podia hablar del atque de la risa que tenia.- Alice calmate, es una venganza por lo que tu hiciste.

-Pues si, pero lo tuyo fue mas… mas pesado.

-Alice calmate, solo fue una broma.- trato su novio que aun seguía rojo de la pena.

-Cuidate Eddy, o si no…

-O si no que?.- dijo Edward retándola.

Alice comenzó a bufar, arqueo una ceja y se abalanzo hacia el, pero Edward fue mas rápido y comenzó a correr, y de tas de este Alice. Corrian por todo el espacio libre del que disponían, Jasper y yo comenzamos a caminar de regreso al campamento.

-Parecen niños chiquitos.- le dije.

-No parecen, lo son.- y comenzamos a reir.- hacia mucho tiempo que no veía a Alice asi de feliz.

-Enserio?.- le pregunte confundida.

-Si, podría decir que ahorita esta mas feliz de lo normal. Pero hay días en los que nadie la soporta y yo soy el único que esta con ella, y eso me ha hecho conocerla mas a fondo.- me confeso Jasper.

-Debes de quererla mucho.

-Asi es, la amo.- me dijo asi de fácil.

-Y ella a ti.- le asegure.

-Eso espero. – dijo no tan seguro.

-Por que lo dices de esa manera?.- le pregunte confundida, pero ni siquiera deje que me contestara.- cuando Alice te ve se le iluminan los ojos, en el instante en el que puede verte algo en ella cambia, ella se siente… completa.

-De verdad crees eso?.-

-Claro, no hace falta que ella me lo diga, con una simple mirada puedes notarlo, al igual que a ti.

-Pense que yo era el único al que se le notaba.- dijo un poco avergonzado.

-No, a ella también, con una mirada de ustedes dos es mas que suficiente.

-Estas en lo cierto.

Ya habíamos llegado a las mesitas que había afuera de una tipo cosina, y a lo lejos pudimos ver como Edward tomaba en brazos a Alice, pero ellos se bajo rápidamente y corrió hacia aca.

-Jassss! Ayudame quiere cargarme.- le dijo mientras gritaba con los brazos abiertos hacia el.

Jasper abrió los brazos y la recibió contento.

-No aguantas nada Alice.- dijo Edward poniéndose a mi lado.

-Con que divirtiéndose sin mi ehhh?.- se ollo la fuerte voz de Emmett.

-Pues al parecer alguien ya se fue a divertir mas que nosotros.- dijo Alice sonriendo.

-Haaa… ehhhh,- tartamudeo Emmett.

-Dejenlo en paz.- dijo Rosalie.

Nos sentamos en una mesa a cenar. Alice y yo fuimos por el ponche, pero claro empezaría a interrogarme.

-Entonces a donde fueron?

-Al bosque.- le dije, sinceramente no queria darle detalles ni estaba de animo.

-Ohhh a su lugar especia?.- asentí.- y que paso?

-Nada Alice, por que antes de llegar nos marcaste.

-Osea que interrumpi?.- dijo haciendo pucheros.

-No Alice, por que solo llevábamos unos pasos adentro.

-Ohhh.- y fue lo ultimo que dijo.

Tomamos el ponche tranquilamente, claro nunca faltan las bromas de Emmett, pero fue tranquila.

A la hora de dormir, como supuse, todos quedarían revueltos, Alice y Jasper se quedaron en una tienda de campaña. Edward y yo en otra, y Rosalie en una sola. Emmett como buen perdedor que es se que do afuera, o eso creimos hasta que lo encontramos abrazando a Rosalie dentro de la casa de campaña.

Rosalie se despertó cuando sintió que se abrió la puerta y alzo los hombros en forma de defensa. Movieron briscamente a Emmett hasta que se despertó. Los muchachos hablaron con el a solas y después de un rato ya todos estábamos cambiados.

Por la mañana fuimos a conocer los alrededores, pasamos por muchos arboles y ramas, mas de una vez estuve a punto de caerme, pero ahí estaba Edward para sostenerme. Dimos un gran recorrido, pero al final nos quedamos en una cascada, la mayoría de metia al agua en las orillas por precaucion. Yo solo me moje los pies al igual que Rosalie y Alice, Emmett, Jasper y Edward estaban adentro.

Regresamos al campamento alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, todos llegaron a comer y a bañarse, yo espere mi turno pacientemente, me meti a bañar y ya que estuve lista Sali para comer algo. Todos ya estaban sentados a punto de comer, camine hacia ellos y me hicieron un lugarpara sentarme. Tuvimos una platica normal y de nuevo nos fuimos hacia la fogata que casi estaba vacia.

-Emmett aun se quedara a dormir afuera?.- pregunte.

-No, hablamos de esto y llegamos a otro acuerdo, cierto Emmy.- le dijo Jasper riéndose.

-Cierto.- dijo Emmett enojado.

-Y que es lo que vas a hacer ahora?.- le pregunto Rosalie a Emmett enojada.

-Nada Rose, nada que el no quiera.- y comenzó a reírse Jasper.

-Y cuando lo ara?.- pregunte.

-Mañana mismo, alrededor de las 4 o 5.

-Genial.- empezó a aplaudor Alice.

Nos fuimos a acostar, como la noche anterior, Edward espero afuera a que me pusiera mi pijama, una vez estuve lista, ahora yo salie y el se ponía su pantalón para dormir. Ya adentro comenzábamos a platicar de cosas triviales, el me decía que cuando dormía hablaba, que decía cosas muy graciosas, pero que le encantaba, me quede pensando y lo mismo me decía cuando eramos novios, antes de que tuviera el acciodente.

Me quede dormida, desperté a media madrugada con los brazos de Edward alrededor de mi cintura, no queria moverme para no despertarlos, asi que solo voltie quedando con mi cabeza en su pecho. El por el movimiento me apretó mas hacia el, pero no me molesto, al contrario me sentía protegida. Beso cuidadosamente mi frente y volvi a quedarme dormida.

Al dia siguiente nos dijeron que haríamos un juego, nos amarraría en pie con otra persona, tendríamos que estar juntos todo el dia, o hasta que encontraramos las piezas que había escondido, si ganabas el juego te subían un punto en ciertas materias. Obiamente las parejas ya estaban hechas entre nosotros, cuando nos amarraron a Edward y a mi, nos dieron una hoja con las pistas y una bolsa para echar los objeto que reuniéramos.

Comenzamos a caminar, tratando de encontrar los objetos que eran doce, encontramos ocho fácilmente, nos faltaban cuatro pero yo ya estaba muy cansada asi que nos sentamos un momento adescansar.

-Ya te sientes mejor.- me pregunto.

-Si un poco.

-No te preocupes si no ganamos, si aun estas cansada nos podemos quedar todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

-No, solo un momento mas.

Y asi fue, no nos quedamos mas de cinco minutos porque ya estábamos buscando los demás objetos, después de casi una hora ya teníamos los doce objetos. Estábamos dispuestos a irlos a entregar cuando la torpé de yo, camino mal e hizo que tropesara, y conmigo Edward. Caimos al suelo juntos, el arriba de mi, comencé a reirme de lo gracioso que debimos vernos. El se levanto pero no completamente de mi, solo se levanto en brazos para que yo no cargara su peso.

-Que te parece gracioso?.- me dijo algo molesto.

-Nada es solo que…- y comencé a reirme de nuevo.

-No es gracioso Isabella, pudiste lastimarte.- demonios de preocupo y yo riéndome.

-Lo siento es solo que me pareció gracioso.

-Pues no lo es.

-Lo siento.- dije desviando la mirada.

-No, perdóname tu a mi, no debi gritarte a si, es solo que me preocupe por ti.- me dijo ya quitándose de mi.

-No te preocupes, esta bien.

-Disculpame Bella, no era mi intención acerte sentir mal.

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes, no es nada.

-Bella.- me llamo, a lo que yo solo asentí para que supiera que lo estaba escuchando.- Bella, mirame.- y tomo mi barbilla para que lo mirara.

-Lo siento.

Y pude ver en sus ojos la sinceridad.

-Esta bien, no hay problema.- le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

El contacto visual no se rompió, y nos fuimos acercando poco a poco, nuestras frentes quedaron juntas, y comenzó a besarme tiernamente. Yo le respondi de igual manera, pero poco a poco el beso fue pidiendo mas a tal grado de necesitarlo. Y se profundizo el beso. Nos separamos nuevamente por falta de aire mia. Nos sonreímos y me ayudo a pararme y seguimos nuestro camino de regreso al campamento.

Llegamos y vimos que Alice y Jasper ya estaban sentados ahí.

-Llegan tarde.- nos informo Alice.

-Que? Por que?

-Nosotros acabamos de llegar hace aproximadamente dos minutos, y y estaba alguien mas.

-Que? Quien?

-Nosotros!.- grito un gran fortachon en el marco de la puerta, sin duda alguna…

-EMMETT?.- grutamos todos en coro.

-Si yo, por que les sorprende?

-Pues por que eres tu… eres Emmett.- dijo Edward.

-No son los únicos inteligentes.- dijo Rosalie saliendo detrás de Emmett.

Valla. Que gran sorpresa nos llevamos, si no me hubiera caído y no hubiéramos discutido y luego la reconciliación habriamos ganado, pero dicen que el hubiera no existe.

Salió un profesor de un cuartito y nos miro a todos.

-Lo siento muchachos, si hubieran llegado cinco minutos antes hubieran ganado.- nos dijo mirándonos a nosotros cuatro, mientras que Emmett bailaba en señal de victoria.

-No estes tan feliz Emmett, que nuestra apuesta te espera mas alrato.- dijo Jasper claramente enojado, y a Emmett se le desvaneció su sonrisa de los labios casi al instante en el que escuho lo que le dijo Jasper

Despues de que llegaron todos los demás, pudimos comer, eran alrededor de las cuatro y media, y el único que faltaba era Emmett.

Estábamos los cinco sentados en el pasto en una pequeña colina cuando escuchamos las risas de todos.

los chicos voltearon con una sonrisa a ver que pasaba, mientras que nosostras tratábamos de ver que sucedia, y en cuanto lo vi, casi me voy de lado al ver lo que mis ojos veian, era Emmett…

Rosalie solo empezó a negar con la cabeza y se paro furiosa.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola<strong>

**lo siento se que tarde mucho pero de verdad ahorita estoy en examenes y pues la mayor parte**

**del tiempo estoy estudiando :(**

**bueno y que creen que vaya a hacer Emmett, bueno todas las opciones aceptadas pero eso le pasa por apostar.**

**bueno solo les digo que ya casi tengo terminado el otro cap, solo faltan unos cuantos detalles.**

**bueno ya saben detalles, dudas, comentarios, quejas, todo.**

**las kiero kuidense bye.**

**Diana**


End file.
